The Real Truth
by Xena1
Summary: Queen Serenity had actually three kids, Serenity, Usagi and Quatre. R/R
1. Three Kids?! - Don't Talk About my Siste...

Disclaimer: I own everything! ^_^  
  
Just kidding. Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z and Gundam Wing do not belong to me.  
  
This story was during the Moon Kingdom, Dragonball Z is during the Majin Buu Saga. The only thing from Gundam Wing are the pilots and their gundams.  
  
In the story I am going to call Serena Serenity, but her sister, brothers and friends call her Serena. Please review.  
  
  
  
Sukuunian - lunarian Kassan - mother  
  
Ki - energy Minna - everybody  
  
Tousan - father Nani - what  
  
-Hime - princess Arigato - thank you/thanks  
  
Hai - yes Sono ii - That's okay/fine  
  
Iie - no Baka - stupid/idiot  
  
Onna - woman Oi - hey  
  
Demo - but Gomen - sorry  
  
Gomen nasai - very sorry Honto - really  
  
Musume - daughter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Three Kids?!  
  
Queen Selenity actually had triplets named Usagi, Serenity and Quatre Tsukino. Serenity and Usagi was alike in physical features, and their brother had the blond hair and blue eyes just like his sisters but their destinies were totally different. All three of them are half sukuunian and saiya-jin, but Serenity was to become Sailor Cosmos and heir to the Silver Alliance, while Usagi was to become Sailor Moon, and Quatre was sent to Earth with the rest of the Inner planets princes, except for Venus to go and help a war that was on Earth. No one has seen Quatre since, but they all knew that he was alive.  
  
The twins, just like most twins grew up together. Serenity, the oldest, was to meet her court when she turned sixteen. Usagi was appointed Serenity's personal bodyguard by their kassan since she didn't have any thing else to do and the fact that she didn't want to see her sister hurt. The difference between them is that Serenity always has her moon insignia on her forehead, while Usagi doesn't.  
  
When Serenity and Usagi turned sixteen they meet Serenity's court. The Inners were shocked because they didn't know Serenity was a twin, but the Outers knew because Queen Selenity gave the princess of Pluto, who is the guardian of time, permission to tell only the Outers, and the Outers have been teaching Serenity and Usagi how to fight since they were two years old. They went all over the galaxy staying there for only a few months so they could pick up a few tricks from the natives.  
  
When Usagi saw the look of shock on the Inners' faces she just started to laugh her head off. Serenity wanted so bad to join, but couldn't so just smiled.  
  
"What is so damn funny?" Mars-hime demanded.  
  
Usagi stopped laughing and glared at the Mars-hime. Without thinking Usagi started gathering ki in her hands.  
  
Stop it Usagi! Serenity demanded telepathically when she saw how scared minna was except Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna.  
  
Fine! Spoil my fun why don't you. She let the ki blasts vanish "You lucky Mars-hime. Next time Serena won't be here to save you." Usagi warned. She walked off to the Communication Room, but without giving Serenity a private message. Watch out for her. If you need me I'll be in the Communication Room talking to Vegeta.  
  
All right. Serenity watched her sister walk off towards the Communication Room.  
  
"What's her problem?" Jupiter-hime asked.  
  
"We just came from talking with kassan, and she said that we can't visit tousan or Vegeta. So now she extremely pissed. I'm so sorry she tried to take it out on you, Mars-hime." Serenity explained.  
  
"Who is your tousan? If you don't mind me asking." Mercury-hime asked.  
  
"Vegeta? Whose Vegeta?" Venus-hime asked.  
  
"No I don't mind. Our tousan is the King of the saiya-jins, King Vegeta and Vegeta is our half brother who is the prince." Serenity explained.  
  
"Ohhh." The Inners said with confusion.  
  
"So how have you and your sister been doing since the last time we meet?" Michiru asked.  
  
"How do you already know her and her sister?" Mercury-hime asked curious.  
  
"We've known Serena, Usagi and Quatre since I was little. We would come every now and then and stay here for a while. We even went to the far reaches of the galaxy." Hotaru explained.  
  
"Whose Quatre." Venus-hime asked.  
  
"He's our other brother. Usagi, Quatre and I are actually triplets." Serenity explained.  
  
"Okay." Jupiter-hime said trying to change the subject. "Well I'm Kino, Makato, Jupiter-hime, this Hino, Rei, Mars-hime, this is Aino, Minako, Venus-hime, and Mizuno, Ami, Mercury-hime." When they were introduced they gave a small curtsey. "And we are the Inner Senshi."  
  
"Nice to meet you all. I am Tsukino, Serenity, Princess of the Moon and heir to the Silver Alliance. That was my twin sister Tsukino, Usagi Princess of the Moon and also and my personal bodyguard." Serenity tried to inform them.  
  
"That's your personal body guard?!" Rei snorted out. "If you ask me she needs an attitude adjustment."  
  
"Well that's why no one asked you." Serenity snapped. "Besides she is way stronger than you, so I suggest you don't piss her off with your charming personality." Serenity gathered her own ki.  
  
Oi Serena! What are you doing. Usagi saw what her sister was doing. Oi. I wanted to kill the annoying Mars-hime!!  
  
"Huh? Ohhh. I'm so sorry Rei. I guess you pushed me to far." Serenity said sheepishly. "Don't Usagi."  
  
"Nani?! I wasn't going to do anything." Usagi confessed. "Honestly."  
  
A guard came up to the Princesses. "Serenity-hime your kassan wants a word with you in the Throne Room. Usagi-hime it's time for your daily training." The guard informed. "Do you want it on 100x as usual?"  
  
"Hai. Arigato. Haruka, Hotaru would you like to spar with me?"  
  
"Sure." Haruka and Hotaru said.  
  
"Bye you guys. Oh Serena, can you meet us in the Gravity Room when you're done?" Usagi asked  
  
"Sure. Bye." Serenity teleported to the Throne Room.  
  
"Ja ne Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama. See you later." Hotaru said waving. With that Usagi, Hotaru and Haruka teleported to the Gravity Room leaving two grinning Outers and four shocked Inners.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 2 - Don't Talk About My Sister!!  
  
~*In the Throne Room*~  
  
"Yes kassan." Serenity said when she reappeared in front of her kassan.  
  
"Serena. You know that the Silver Alliance only needs the Earth to join in order for the alliance to be complete." Queen Selenity explained.  
  
"Yes kassan."  
  
"Well, The Queen of the Earth agreed on one condition."  
  
"What is kassan?"  
  
"Well. She agreed only if her sons, Prince Endymion and Prince Hiiro, each had you nor your sister's hand in marriage, and since Usagi already decided to have Prince Hiiro's hand you need to take Prince Endymion's hand in marriage" The Queen said simply.  
  
"I guess I could. He does know that I'm part saiya-jin? Ne?" Serena asked.  
  
"No he doesn't know that you are half saiya-jin." The Queen confirmed.  
  
"Sono ii. I still agree." Usagi!  
  
What?!  
  
You would dump that Endymion-baka on me! You know I liked Hiiro! (A/N: Hai they do know about the Royal Family of Earth)  
  
Well I thought that you guys would make such a cute couple. Besides.  
  
You are so dead!  
  
Come on Serena. It was a joke. Can't you take a joke?  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Huh? Yes kassan?"  
  
"One more thing before you go. I don't want the Royal Family of Earth to know how strong you are. That means you are to act like a carefree princess. I also want you to control your anger. Also no ki blasts, teleportation, and we would have to do something to your tail?"  
  
"Nani?! I can deal without ki blasts or teleportation, demo don't cut my tail. Please?" Serenity whined.  
  
Queen Selenity chuckled. "We won't cut, just turn it invisible."  
  
"Invisible? Okay then. I'll do it, but can I have this last session with Usagi? She really deserves what's coming.  
  
I do not!  
  
Yes you do. For dropping Endymion-baka on me, you will pay Usagi!  
  
"Iie. You can't. Tell your sister as well. They'll be here in an hour and will be staying for a month."  
  
"A whole month?"  
  
"Hai. Now go tell your sister."  
  
"Okay." Serenity replied she teleported to the Gravity Room to tell her sister.  
  
~*The Gravity Room*~  
  
"Oi Usagi. Since you wanted Prince Hiiro you have to act like a carefree princess to." Serenity said as soon as she teleported to the Gravity Room.  
  
"Nani?!" Usagi said. She dropped her guard down long enough for Haruka to send a good punch to Usagi's face.  
  
"Gomen nasai Usagi." Haruka apologized when she realized what she did. Serenity started laughing her head off, and Hotaru just looked on impressed at Haruka-papa.  
  
"It's alright." Usagi shrugged off. "Serena nani are you talking about?"  
  
"Kassan said that we can't teleport, throw ki blasts, pig out, and we have to hide our tail." Serenity explained.  
  
"Nani?!" Are you serious?"  
  
"Hai. She said we have to get ready before they get here." Serena said. "Let's go." Serenity started walking to the door until her sister stopped her."  
  
"Wait, how long are they staying?"  
  
"A month."  
  
"A whole month?"  
  
"Hai. Now let go we have." Serenity looked at her watch. ".forty minutes before they get her." Serenity grabbed her sister's arm and practilly dragged her to their rooms.  
  
~*In the hallway five minutes after Serenity, Usagi, Haruka and Hotaru left*~  
  
"How do they do that?" Minako asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I still say that that Usagi person needs an attitude adjustment." Rei stated. "How did she become Serenity's personal bodyguard? She's not even around her 24/7 protecting her."  
  
"Will you drop it already?" Makato asked.  
  
"I just want to know how they make those ki blasts without transforming to Sailor Senshi." Ami pondered out loud.  
  
"Did you even listen when Serena told you who her tousan was?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Hai. She said that her tousan and half brother are saiya-jins. So what?" Rei replied.  
  
"Do you even know what the saiya-jins are?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Aren't the saiya-jins the ones that go oozuro at the sight of the full moon?" Minako asked.  
  
"I thought they destroyed entire planets." Makato asked.  
  
"That' them." Michiru stated.  
  
"Then how come Serenity and Usagi don't go oozuro on us?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because the part of them that is sukuunian cancels out the transformation process." Setsuna explained. "Now. If you'll excuse me. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Right behind you." Michiru said. Michiru and Setsuna walked towards their rooms thinking about nothing but sleep.  
  
"Saiya-jins! Ha! I wouldn't care if they were assassins both of them needs an attitude adjustment." Rei continued on.  
  
"Drop it already!" Minako hollered.  
  
"I'm going to my room." Ami said yawning. "Are you guys coming?"  
  
"I am." Minako said.  
  
"Me to." Makato said. "Are you coming Rei?"  
  
"I'm coming." Rei said walking behind everybody. Along the way Rei was talking under her breath. You could only catch words like baka and onna. And that was if you had excellent hearing. Rei was so into her rambles that she didn't even know that Serenity was running behind her until it was to late.  
  
SMACK  
  
"One thing you should know Rei is that we also inherited the saiya-jins excellent hearing." Serenity told Rei calmly. "I don't ever want to hear you talk about my sister or me behind our backs ever."  
  
The others just stared in shock. They didn't even know Rei was talking to herself.  
  
Rei on the other hand put her cold hand to the flaming spot on her face. But instead of being shocked she got angry. Rei doesn't know how she did it, but she raised her ki level.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Is that all you got?" Usagi said finally catching up with Haruka and Hotaru right behind her.  
  
"What's it to you?" Rei snapped.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Considering two things. First off your power is extremely low, and secondly your power is only one-fourth when we're not powered up." Usagi said laughing.  
  
That got to her. Rei stood there shocked. Her ki level went back to normal. Usagi, Serenity, Haruka and Hotaru started to laugh their heads off.  
  
"How do you know that?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well Serena, Usagi, Quatre, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama and I can read ki levels." Hotaru informed from behind Usagi. "I'm going to bed. Can we do this again tomorrow?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Sure thing." Usagi said.  
  
"Usagi can I talk to you for a minute?" Serenity asked she still wanted to tell her sister off for dropping Endymion-baka on her.  
  
"Sure. Ja guys."  
  
"Ja Usagi. Arigato for the training." Hotaru said.  
  
"Maybe." Usagi said. She followed her sister into the room. 


	2. Prince Endymion and Hiiro - The Sad Trut...

A/N: I have two things to say:  
  
1) I just want to say that I am so sorry for taking so long in uploading the story. My computer was fried and I had to redo everything over again.  
  
2) I'm not the biggest Endymion/Mamoru fan there is. The only reason why I'm not making him an ass is because someone asked me not to., but for story purposes he will kind of be a jackass.  
  
Chapter 3 - Prince Endymion and Prince Hiiro  
  
Usagi and Serenity walked into Serenity's room. Serenity locked the door.  
  
"Um, Serena...why did you lock the door?" Usagi asked very nervous.  
  
"You just had to drop Endymion-san on me didn't you?" Serenity asked slightly pissed.  
  
"I did for two reasons." She saw her sister stamp her foot impatiently. "One, like I said, I thought that you two would make a cute couple." Serenity threw a ki blast at her for a warning. "Geez Serena, I was kidding. Besides, you're the heir to the Silver Alliance, you have to marry the oldest out of the Earth Princes."  
  
"How come you couldn't be older?" Serenity whined.  
  
"How should I know?" Usagi asked shrugging her shoulders. "I'm going to go spar. Want to come?"  
  
"That's another thing. Kassan said that I have to hide my powers, meaning no flying or teleporting, I have to act like a carefree hime, and I HAVE TO HIDE MY TAIL!!!" Serenity screamed the last part.  
  
"Oi, That were my ears." Usagi said covering her ears. "Man, I wouldn't want to be you right now." Usagi mumbled to herself.  
  
"I heard that." Serenity replied. "Oh I can't do this. I'm to nervous."  
  
"Calm down for a minute alright? Take a hot bath if you have to." Usagi advised.  
  
"Alright." She grabbed a dress, and a towel from her closet and walked to her bathroom.  
  
Thirty minutes later Usagi and Serenity meet in the hallway. They walked to the space port with idle chit chat. By the time they got an extremly large shuttle landed (A/N: No one knows about the Gundams except the Royal Family and the pilots).  
  
When the shuttle landed the first ones out were the King and Queen's guards, then the King and Queen themselves. Then it was Endymion's guards; Zoicite, Malachite, Jadite, and Nephrite, then Endymion. After Endymion it was Hiiro's friends, Prince Trowa of Mercury, Prince Duo of Jupiter, Prince Quatre of the Moon, and Prince Wufei of Mars with Prince Hiiro behind them.  
  
When Serenity and Usagi saw Quatre they ran straight to him."Serena! Usagi! I haven't seen you two in ages. How is kassan?"  
  
"She's fine." Serenity answered.  
  
King Endymion cleared his throught.  
  
"You must be Sereinty and Usagi. Quatre has told us all about you." Queen Diana said.  
  
~*An hour later*~  
  
"And this is where the guest rooms are. The Planet's Princess are already in the first eight." Serenity anounced. Wufei, Duo and Trowa excused themselves to talk to their sister's.  
  
The rest of the group walked further down the hall. "This is where you will be staying Prince Hiiro." Usagi said showing Hiiro his room.  
  
Hiiro walked to her and gave her a kiss on the check and mumbled a thanks.  
  
Quatre cocked an eyebrow. He had never seen Hiiro act like this before. He could always question him later though.  
  
"And this is where you will be staying Prince Endymion, Zoicite, Malachite, Jadite, and Nephrite." Serenity anounced showing five rooms on the left side. Zoicite, Malachite, Jadite, and Nephrite excused themselves so they could get some sleep.  
  
"Queen Diana, King Endymion you will be staying here." Serenity anounced pointing to another room after realizing Usagi wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"Arigatou." The Queen thanked them and left as well with King Endymion behind her.  
  
"Serenity would you mind if I had a word with you?" Endymion asked when his parents left.  
  
"Endymion, I was wondering if I could have a few words with my sisters for awhile." Quatre replied before Sereinty could say anything.  
  
"Sure." Endymion replied slightly disappointed. He walked to the gardens outside, while Serenity, Usagi and Quatre walked into Usagi's room. Usagi walked to her window and just stared out with a dazzed look on her face. She missed everything Serenity and Quatre were saying.  
  
"...he looked slightly disappointed though." Serenity finished. She looked over to her sister. "Hey Usagi." No answer. "Usagi?" Still no answer. Serenity got an idea. "Hey Usagi dinner is ready."  
  
Usagi looked up. "Huh? Nani?"  
  
"Usagi is something wrong?" Quatre asked worried about his little sister.  
  
"Iie. Nothing is wrong. Quatre can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Did you train at all when you were on Earth?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well I usually trained by myself. When I tried to spar with the guys, they couldn't attack me unless they had on their armor, but even then it really didn't help." Quatre explained.  
  
"Well we just have to get you back up to speed." Usagi replied.  
  
"Um Usagi? Did you forget that one little fact that we can't use the gravity room until the royal families go home." Serenity replied from her bed.  
  
"We could." Usagi said with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"How?" Serenity asked. She really needed to wind down because of Usagi.  
  
"Disguise Power." Serenity's eyes widen with understandment. She pulled her Disguise Pen from her space pocket. She disguised Quatre, Usagi and herself as regular saiya-jins. Minus the tails of course. They raced to the Gravity Room, only to be stopped by one of the gaurds.  
  
"Only the sukuunian prince and princess are allowed in here." The guard announced.  
  
"Come on Jim. Let us in." Serenity whined.  
  
"Serenity? Quatre? Usagi? What are you doing in those outfits? You know that you are not allowed in here."  
  
They all tried to explain at once. Quatre claiming that he was dragged into this, Usagi explainig that their kassan wouldn't let them spar so they disguised themselves, while Serenity was explainig that she had to get Usagi for earlier today, and that she needed to calm down.  
  
"Hold it." Jim announced. "One at a time. Please."  
  
Usagi explained first, then Quatre and finally Serenity. "Now can you let us in?" Serenity asked after she was done explaining herself.  
  
"Fine." Jim gave in. He stepped aside and let the three in. Serenity and Usagi ganged up on Quatre. They trained like that for hours and hours. Never stopping for anything.  
  
Six hours later Jim turned off the gravity from outside and stepped in. He told the three that dinner was ready.  
  
Serenity, Usagi and Quatre thanked him and teleported to their rooms to get ready. Ten minutes later they walked to the dining room. There was one long table with Queen Serenity at the end. To her left was Ami, Minako, Rei, Makato, an empty chair, Prince Endymion, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Queen Diana, with King Endymion at the other end. To her right was Zoicite, Malachite, Jadite, Nephrite an empty chair, Prince Hiiro, Prince Duo, Prince Wufei, another empty chair, and Prince Trowa.  
  
Serenity walked over to the chair in between Makato and Prince Endymion. Usagi went to the chair between Nephrite and Prince Hiiro, while Quatre sat between Prince Wufei and Prince Trowa.  
  
Chapter 4 - The Sad Truth  
  
~*Two weeks after theEarth Royal Family arrive in Usagi's Room*~  
  
"Usagi?" Queen Serenity asked knocking on the door and entering.  
  
"Yes kassan?" Usagi put down the book that she was reading.  
  
"Usagi, I want you to visit your father and tousan." Queen Serenity replied sitting on the bed.  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Cool! Wait till Serena and Quatre hear about this." She was almost at the door when Queen Serenity stopped her.  
  
"Wait. You can't tell them."  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"Because Serena needs to stay here with Endymion, but, Quatre can come if he wants to."  
  
"Honto? Can Hiiro come to?"  
  
Queen Serenity had to think about this. After about two minutes she nodded her head. "Now when you're gone I'll tell everyone that you three are on a peace treaty with the Namekians."  
  
"Okay. When do I leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow. At five in the morning."  
  
"Why so early?"  
  
"So no one would ask questions." Queen Serenity simply put. "Now go tell Quatre and Hiiro."  
  
"Hai! Arigatou kassan." She hugged her kassan and dasked out her room to tell Hiiro and Quatre the news. She was running but stopped when she bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going." A voice snapped at her.  
  
Usagi recognized that voice!. She looked to who said that and a deep growl came from her throat. "Mars-hime. I should be telling you the same thing." Usagi snapped back.  
  
"Whatever." Rei got up and dusted herself off. She continued to walk toward the direction she was going.  
  
Usagi looked at her retreating form with disgust. She continued on her way though.  
  
She went to Quatre's room first. He told her that him, Hiiro and her were going to Vegetasei and that they were leaving in the morning.  
  
She then went to Hiiro's room. She told him everything. That her, and her brother and her sister were half sukuunian and half saiya-jin. She told him that they have been training since they were little kids. He didn't seem to mind though.  
  
She walked back to her room after telling Hiiro the news. She was half way done until Serenity came in.  
  
"So where are you going?" Serenity asked her sister when she saw her packing.  
  
"Peace treaty with the Namekinas." Usagi repeated what her mother told her.  
  
"Nani? No fair. Why can't we go? You're not the only one who wants to see Guru and Nail. I do to and I bet Quatre does to." Serenity outbursted, while Quatre just smirked. Sereniity didn't know that Quatre or Hiiro were going either.  
  
"Why are you asking me this? Why don't you ask kassan." Usagi said still packing.  
  
"Fine I will." Serenity said teleporting to the Throne Room with Quatre behind her. Usagi just shook her head and thinking about how her older sister was acting.  
  
~*Ten minutes later*~  
  
Serenity came back chanting: "Kassan said we can go. Kassan said we can go." over and over again.  
  
"Honto?" Usagi asked Quatre not really believing what her sister was saying.  
  
"Yep." Quatre simply replied.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us you were going to Vegetasei?" Serenity asked calming down.  
  
"Kassan said I couldn't. Besides, you better get ready, we're leaving in the morning." Usagi informed them.  
  
"What do you mean `you'? Quatre didn't know." Serenity asked confused.  
  
"Actually he did. Him and Hiiro are coming. Now go get ready."  
  
"Alright." Serenity teleported to her room to get ready, while Quatre left to get some sleep. Usagi finished packing and she set her suitcases by the door and fell asleep.  
  
~*Six hours later*~  
  
Bang Bang  
  
Usagi woke to the pounding on her door. She got up and opened the door, only to slam it in Quatre and Hiiro's half sleep face and Serenity's perky face.  
  
Serenity pounded on the door harder. "What was that for?" Serenity asked when she saw her sister's face.  
  
"Gomen. I thought you were someone else." Usagi answered.  
  
"Anyway, are you ready?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Ready for what?" Usagi asjed sleepy. Remember she just woke up and it's around 4:15 in the morning.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot we were going to Vegetasei today."  
  
That woke Usagi up. She took another look at her sister's face. "Did you get any sleep?"  
  
"How could I? Besides, I can always get some sleep on the way there." Serenity answered.  
  
Quatre yawned. "I was having a great dream until little Ms. Perky over here woke me up." Quatre replied. Hiiro nodded.  
  
"Alright. I'll meet you two in the Gravity Room in about fifteen minutes." Usagi informed.  
  
"What Gravity Room?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"That's right. Hiiro doesn't know." Serenity replied.  
  
"How much do you think you can teach him in thirty minutes?" Usagi asked her brother and sister.  
  
"Probably standing up and flying." Quatre replied thinking. "Dependes on fast a learner he is?"  
  
"Alright you do that, while I get ready." Quatre nodded while Serenity grabbed Hiiro's arm and teleported to the Gravity Room.  
  
~*Thirty minutes later*~  
  
"Ready." Usagi said when she teleported to the Gravity Room. She saw Hiiro hovering about five feet in the air, Serenity clapping and Quatre just watching.  
  
"'Bout time. Let's go tell kassan that we're leaving." Serenity announced.  
  
"Iie, don't wake her up. Just write a note and tape it to the door." Quatre advised.  
  
"Fine." Usagi handed her sister some paper and a pen from her space pocket. Ten minutes later Serenity was done with the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
Usagi, Hiiro, Quatre and I are off to the `Namekian peace treaty.' Didn't want to wake you. Be back as soon as we can.  
  
With love,  
  
Serenity, Usagi, Quatre and Hiiro  
  
"It took you ten minutes to write that?" Usagi joked.  
  
"Oh shut up. Let's go and put this on kassan's door."  
  
"Fine. Lead the way." They all walked out of the Gravity Room and down the halls to Queen Serenity's chambers. They tapped the note on the inside of the door. They ran to the space port. Quuen Serenity already told the guards that Usagi, Hiiro, Quatre and Serenity were going on a peace treaty, so they let them pass without any questions.  
  
They then walked to a medium-sized space ship. It had the latest weaponry and defenses, a warp core, and by request from the Queen a gravity machince. It was built by the best scientist on Mercury. Usagi, Hiiro, Quatre and Serenity stepped inside the ship, put their stuff down inside their own rooms and then went back to the controls.  
  
Quatre typed the coordinates to Vegetasei, Serenity stayed in her room to sleep. Usagi told Quatre that she was going to teach Hiiro ki blasts and teleportation in the Gravity Room. Quatre put the ship on auto-control and followed them.  
  
~*Five hours later*~  
  
Hiiro had got down the art of ki blast and was now working on teleportation when the alarms started to go off. Hiiro, Usagi and Quatre raced out the room and nearly ran into Serenity.  
  
"Is someone attacking? Why are they attacking? What is going on?" Serenity asekd.  
  
"If you shut up, maybe we'll find out." Usagi snapped. "Besides, we're not being attacked." Her and Quatre walked to the control panel.  
  
"Then what is going on?" Serenity asked. Serenity and Hiiro watched as Quatre and Usagi walked back from the panel. They were very pale and Usagi had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Hiiro asked concerned.  
  
"Vegeta...Vegetasei is gone." Quatre stammered.  
  
~*Good? Bad? Please review. I'm taking request and ideas. Post them in your reviews.*~ 


	3. Gone?! - Super What

A/N: I have two thing to say:  
  
1. I am planing on updating the story every weekend alright.  
  
2. Since you guys have waited so long for this story I will post the next three chapters.  
  
Chapter5 – Gone?!  
  
"Gone?! What do you mean gone?!" Serenity asked in disbelief. Usagi and Quatre winced at how high their sister's voice went.  
  
"Like I said. 'Gone.' Check for yourself." Usagi replied.  
  
Serenity walked to the contols, scanned it for about a minute and came backe very pale. Paler than her sister if that was even possible. "IIE! It can't be gone. I talked to Vegeta two weeks ago." Serenity said more to herself than to the others.  
  
Quatre walked back to the controls and typed the coordinates for home. Him and Hiiro tried to comfort the two princesses but they locked themselves in their rooms for the rest of the trip.  
  
When they arrived five hours later, no one was there to welcome them back and they were greatful.  
  
Serenity, Usagi and Quatre went to their rooms and locked themselves in for the day. Hiiro however just stayed in the gardens thinking of how it could of happened, or what would he have done if that was his planet.  
  
At dinner, Serenity, Usagi, Quatre and Hiiro dragged their feet to the dinning room with their heads hung low. They barely touched their food, which worried Queen Serenity and the Outer Senshi.  
  
"Serna? Usagi? Quatre? Hiiro?" Queen Serenity asked. The four turned to her. "Will you see me in the Throne Room after dinner to discuss the peace treaty?"  
  
Sereinty, Usagi and Quatre paled at the word 'peace treaty.' Minna saw this and thought of what possibly happened to them.  
  
They nodded and excused themselves and walked to the Throne Room.  
  
"What do we tell her?" Serenity asked pannicking.  
  
"We tell her the truth. Isn't it obvious?" Quatre replied.  
  
"But the truth will kill her. Look what it did to us." Serenity replied.  
  
"Look, you can sugar-coat it all you want, but the truth is the truth." Usagi sanpped.  
  
"What exactly is the truth?" Endymion asked walking toward the four people in the middle.  
  
"None of your damn buisness, dear brother." Hiiro replied to his brother, every word dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Endymion frowned.  
  
"If you need me, I'll be in the Gravity Room. Are you coming Quatre? Hiiro? Serena?" Usagi replied.  
  
Serenity and Hiiro shook their heads no, while Quatre agreeed.  
  
"What is this 'Gravity Room' I keep hearing about?" Endymion asked. "And how come Hiiro knows about it and not me."  
  
"Are you still here? We said none of your damn buisness Endymion." Usagi snapped. "The reason why he knows and not you is because, we like him. Unlike your sorry ass."  
  
"Look here. I am Prince Endymion of the Earth, you will not speak to me like that."  
  
"Does it look like we care who you are?" Quatre snapped.  
  
"Besides, me and my sister and I are the princesses of the moon, and Quatre is the prince. Besides we have greater power than you simply earthlings. Don't you dare try and pull rank on us for we are higher." Usagi snapped. She ran and punched Endymion in the stomach. He doubled over. He was about to hit the ground until Usagi grabbed him by the collar. "Stay out of other people's buisness, or you could get seriously hurt." She whispered in his ear. "Come on Quatre." She dropped Endymion and teleported to the Gravity Room with her brother behind her.  
  
Endymion got up holding his stomach. "She needs to get her attitude straighten." Endymion mumbled to himself. He lifted his head and looked at his fiancee and brother. "What is their problem?" He asked.  
  
"You really don't listen do you?" Hiiro mumbled to hiself.  
  
"Well the peace treaty didn't go as well as they planned." Serenity lied.  
  
"All this over some stupid peace treaty?" Endymion asked. "I thought Usagi would have much better self control than that. And Quatre…?" He trailed off.  
  
By now both Serenity and Hiiro wanted to beat the prince. No one ever talks about her sister, orhis fiancee like that. Serenity was about to take the first swing when Queen Serenity burst through the doors.  
  
"Serena!" Queen Serenity shouted. Serenity backed down away from Endymion and looked at her kassan with an innocent look.  
  
"Hai kassan?"  
  
"Where is your sister and brother?" She asked after looking around.  
  
"In the Gravity Room." She mumbled.  
  
"I thought I told them that the room was off limits for the month."  
  
"Why is it off limits for the month?" Endymion asked, still rubbing his stomache.  
  
"Prince Endymion? I thought you were going to your room," The Quuen looked at him. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I was. Don't worry about me though. I'll be fine." He bowed to the Queen and Serenity and left.  
  
When the door closed the Queen started asking Hiiro and Serenity questions. "So how was the trip? Was everything okay? Why are you back so soon? What happened?"  
  
"Well I fell asleep on the way so, I don't know what everyone else was doing." Serenity explained. She gave Hiiro a look that told her to finish the story. Hiiro explained what happened.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama. Why? Why did you take them away from me?" The Queen asked herself. She went to the thron and began to sulk.  
  
"Kassa. You can't be depressed now. Who will run the kingdom? Quatre, Usagi and I can't do it." Serenity said trying to calm down her kassan.  
  
"You're right. I'll be fine." The Queen sat up and wiped her tears away. "Tomorrow night at dinner, I will tell the Royal Family of Earth and the Planetary Princesses what you, Usagi and Quatre are." The Queen declared.  
  
"I already know." Hiiro replied.  
  
"As well as the Planetary Princesses." Serenity replied after Hiiro.  
  
"How? Since when?"  
  
Serenity and Hiiro told the Queen how Usagi told them what they were.  
  
"I see that we still have to work on her people skills." Queen Serenity joked.  
  
"So we don't have to hide our tails? We can fly, teleport and throw ki blasts?" Serenity asked her mother.  
  
"Hai you can. Now go tell Usagi and Quatre the good news while I work on the spell for you three."  
  
"Hai kassan." Serenity replied jumping up and down. She teleported to the Gravity Room with Hiiro right behind her. Shocking Queen Serenity because she didn't know Hiiro could do that.  
  
As soon as they got there however they fell straight down, considering how high the gravity was. "Oi Usagi? Quatre? Don't you think you have the gravity A LITTLE BIT TOO HIGH?" Serenity screamed the last part  
  
Usagi and Quatre turned and looked at their sister and Hiiro. They saw Serenity and Hiiro trying to get up but failing miserably.  
  
"What do you two want?" Usagi asked them in a monotone voice. She walked to the gravity panel and turned it off. Hiiro and Serenity finally got up.  
  
Serenity and Hiiiro looked up. They saw that Quatre and Usagi had silver hair and eyes. And their power? It was incredible.  
  
"Usagi? Quatre? Is that you?" Serenity asked still trying to get over the shock.  
  
"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Usagi asked, still slightly pissed.  
  
"Well your power levels are way above normal, and your hair and eyes are silver." Serenity answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 6 – Super What  
  
"Oh this?" Usagi asked powering down. Quatre followed after her.  
  
"When did it happen?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"When we left you two with Endymion." Quatre answered.  
  
"What are you?" Serenity asked in awe.  
  
"I'm not sure, but do you remember the story that tousan always told us when we were on Vegetasei?" Usagi asked her sister. She nodded. "Well I think Quatre and I turned Super."  
  
"So what are you two doing here?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Kassan said tthat she was going to tell the Royal Family of Earth and the Planetary Princesses what we are tomorrow night at dinner." Serenity said in one breath. "That means we can throw ki blasts, and teleport. She's also working on a spell for our tails." She looked down. "See?" Usagi unwrapped her tail and giggled.  
  
"I'm still mad at you two. She had to cut mine, while you only hid yours." Quatre pouted.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Are you guys going? Usagi yawned.  
  
"Right behind you." Minna answered.  
  
The next day everything changed however. Instead of Usagi and Serenity wearing their princess dresses, or Quatre wearing the prince's armor they all wear their saiya-jin armor they got for their birthday last year from their tousan. (A/N: Queen Serenity would send Quatre his presents to him while he was on earth.) They asked Hiiro if he wanted a suit of armor but he declined.  
  
They walked out of their rooms and started laughing.  
  
"What is so funny?" Rei demanded. She first looked over Hiiro and was relieved that he was still in his Earth armor. Then she looked over the Serenity, Usagi and Quatre and froze in fear at what they were wearing their saiya-jin armor. 'They really are saiya-jins.' She thought.  
  
Damn straight we are. She heard Usagi's voice in her head.  
  
"Nani!"  
  
"Is something wrong Rei?" Usagi asked with fake sympathy.  
  
"No. I'm fine." She answered. 'Wait till minna hears about this.' She finally found soething to shut Usagi's mouth with.  
  
"You're to late." Serenity replied. Rei cocked an eyebrow. "Kassan said that she was going to tell the Royal Family of Earth and the Planetary Family of Earth what we are."  
  
Rei was surprised. 'The Queen is actually going to tell the Royal Family of Earth what her family are? Is she mad? They'll go balistic, maybe even drop the engagement. And if I tell them first then, they'll let me marry Endymion instead.'  
  
Now Serenity, Usagi and Quatre heard this and they were not happy. They glared at her. Rei momentarily forgot that they could read minds, but it came back full force when she saw the glares. "Hehe." Rei laughed nervously. "Go to go." She ran down the hall trying to find the King and Queen of Earth.  
  
Usagi was about to go and beat the crap out of her, but her brother and sister stopped her.  
  
"Let her go." Quatre ordered.  
  
"Yeah. I never wanted to marry Endymion anyway." Serenity replied. "Besides you have to tell me how to turn super."  
  
"Alright." Usagi replied. Serenity, Usagi, Quatre and Hiiro teleported to the Gravity Room.  
  
"So how did you two do it?" Serenity asked once they reached the Gravity Room. Hiiro and Usagi walked over to the side to spar. While Quatre tried to answered her question.  
  
"Well, when we left you and Hiiro with Endymion, we took all the anger from Vegetasei blowing up and Endymion and channeled it." Quatre exlplained.  
  
"Alright." Serenity tried and tried, but she just couldn't get the hang of it.  
  
"How about this." Usagi interrupted while leaving the spar with Hiiro. "Remember when the Mars-hime was talking about me and you tried to killl her the first time?"  
  
That got to Sereinty.. Her eyes were the first to change. They sparkled from a sky blue to silver. Then her hair, changing from a sunny blond to silver as well. With a scream a tidal wave of power hit her. She had finally turned super. Usagi and Quatre turned after her. (A/N: When Usagi and Quatre turned the first time, they didn't scream.)  
  
"Wow! I dd it! I turned super! Serenity anounced jumping up and down.  
  
Congrat…" Before Quatre could congratulate her the Outers burst threw the door ready to kill the person who ever was in there.  
  
"Who are you? What have you done to the princesses and prince?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Where are they?" Uranus demanded.  
  
"Hiiro. Get behind us." Neptune ordered.  
  
The four started to laugh at how the Outers where acting. "Girls, it's us?"  
  
"What happened to you?" Neptune asked de-transforming to Michiru. Uranus and Saturn followed suit.  
  
"We turned super saiya-jin." Serenity replied. She turned to Quatre and Usagi. "Can you teach me how to control this power?"  
  
"Not now." Quatre replied.  
  
"Why not?" Serenity asked slightly hurt.  
  
"Couse I'm hungry." Usagi answered.  
  
"Come to think of it, so am I."  
  
"You coming Hiiro, Outers?"  
  
"That's alright." Hiiro and the girls answered.  
  
"Alright." Serenity replied. She teleported to the kitchen with Usagi and Quatre right behind her.  
  
They got anything that was in the fridge and started to gobble the food down. Twenty minutes after they sat down Makato and Minako came in.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?" Minako asked.  
  
"Why does minna keep asking us that?" Usagi asked Quatre. He shrugged.  
  
"Makato, Minako. It's us. Serenity, Quatre and Usagi." Serenity answered.  
  
They were shocked. The Serenity, Usagi and Quatre they knew had blond hair, blue eyes and wore dresses or the moon armor. But this Serenity, Usagi and Quatre have silver hair and eyes and are wearing…saiya-jin armor.  
  
'Whoa. Rei was right.' Makato thought getting over the shock.  
  
Usagi snorted. That bitch is never right. She told her sister and brother.  
  
Quatre and Serenity had to stuff their face from laughing. I agree. But be nice. Serenity said.  
  
I'm not making any promises. Usagi replied.  
  
"Is the Queen really going to tell the Royal Family of Earth what you three really are?" Minako asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" Usagi snapped.  
  
"I thought I said be nice." Serenity said outloud.  
  
"I couldn't help to." Usagi confessed.  
  
Now Makato and Minako were even more confused. "We were just curious." Makato replied.  
  
Usagi was about to say something else, but Quatre beat her to it. "Hai. Kassan is going to tell them what we are." The three went back to eating until they asked another question.  
  
"How can you eat so much and still stay thin?" Minako asked jeolus.  
  
Oh my god! Usagi thought.  
  
"Don't know." Serenity replied. :It's a saiya-jin thing I guess."  
  
"Come on Serena. We have to finish training you how to use that power." Quatre replied putting his dishes in the sink.  
  
"Alright." Serenity replied. She went to the sink with Usagi behind her.  
  
Now Makato loved to train, and the idea of training with three saiya-jins intriged her. "Can you train me?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Can you train me?" Makato asked again.  
  
"Not really." Quatre answered.  
  
"Why not?" She asked.  
  
"Because the only people who can keep up with us are the Outers and Hiiro." Usagi answered.  
  
"Why so?"  
  
"Because the Outers have been training with us since we were little. And Hiiro because all of us taught him on the way to Namek." Usagi answered with her voice rising on each word.  
  
"Oh. I just realized something." Quatre replied.  
  
"Nani?" Serenity asked.  
  
"We never told kassan we turned super." He answered.  
  
"Well let's go tell her." Usagi replied running out the room.  
  
"Hey no fair." Serenity replied. She ran out with Quatre behind her.  
  
"Where do you think they train?" Makato asked Minako.  
  
"How should I know?" Minako asked her. Then she paused. "Do you think it would be the part where we haven't been?"  
  
"Minako! You're a gineus." Makato replied. She ran out of the room. "Are you coming?" She yelled.  
  
"Hai." Minako answered. She ran to catch up with her friend. They ran to the part of the castle they have never been.  
  
"What are you doing here?" A guard asked.  
  
"Uh. Princess Serenity, Usagi and Prince Quatre invited us to spar." Makato answered.  
  
The guard looked at them strangly. "What does she want it on?" He asked.  
  
"Uh. 10x. We're new to the Gravity Room." Minako answered.  
  
"Okay." The guard waked to a control panel on the wall and pushed some buttons. "There you go. 10x normal earth gravity."  
  
Hiiro felt the gravity go on, but he was still standing. (A/N: He learned how to stand under 20x on his way to Vegetasei.) He turned to the door and saw the Venus-hime and Jupiter-hime walk in. The Venus-hime fell straight to the floor, but the Jupiter hime stood standing, even though she was wobbling abit.  
  
"Makato! This was a stupid idea." Minako yelled from the floor.  
  
"What are you two doing in here?" Hiiro asked standing in front of them.  
  
"Prince Hiiro?! You can stand in this? But how?!" Makato asked still wobbling.  
  
"That is none of your concern." Usagi replied walking in with Quatre, Serenity and behind her.  
  
"Princess Makato and Princess Minako? What are you two doing in here?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Uh. We were looking for a place to practice our Senshi power." Makato answered.  
  
Liar Minako and Makato heard Usagi say in their heads.  
  
"Why didn't you use the gymnasium one floor down?" Serenity asked.  
  
"We didn't know there was one?" Minako answered.  
  
"Why didn't you ask?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"I'll show you." Quatre volunteered.  
  
"Thank you." Minako replied.  
  
Usagi walked over to the panel and turned off the gravity. She saw Minako get up and Makato stand straight. She waved to them as they passed by.  
  
"Don't start without me." Quatre replied.  
  
"Wouldn't think of it." Usagi replied.  
  
Queen Serenity walked in. "What were those two doing in here?" She turned to Usagi.  
  
"They were looking for a place to train." Usagi answered. "Quatre took them to the gymnasium down stairs."  
  
When Quatre showed Minako and Makato the gymnasium he teleported to the Gravity Room. There they told their mother how they turned super. After the Queen left the four decided to train.  
  
~*At dinner*~  
  
It has been five minutes since Usagi, Serenity, Quatre and Hiiro teleported to the dining room. The rest of the Royal Family looked at the three sukuunian triplets like they had grown extra heads. Then they looked at Hiiro. In their eyes you could see hurt and betrayal, well in the King and Queen's eyes. Endymion was another story however. Usagi, Serenity, Quatre and Hiiro couldn't take the whole staring thing anymore. They walked to the table. They had been sitting the same way ever since the Royal Family came, but now it was different. Queen Serenity and King Endymion still sat at the head of the table. To Queen Serenity's right was Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna four empty chairs, Trowa, Wufei and then Duo. To her left was Ami, Minako, Makato, Rei, Endymion, Zoicite, Malachite, Nephrite, Malachite and finally Queen Diana. Usagi, Serenity, Quatre and Hiiro went to the four empty chairs that were beside the pilots and Outers.  
  
After about ten minutes the tension was at all time high. Queen Serenity finally decided to break the silence. "Excuse me minna. I have an anoucement to make." Queen Serenity said getting up.  
  
"Nani? If you're going to tell us about what your family is don't bother. We already know. We know that they are nothing more than ruthless killers. They're saiya-jin." Queen Diana shrieked with disgust.  
  
"We are not killers." Usagi, Serenity and Quatre stated jumping out of their seats.  
  
"Hai you are. You tried to crush me and Makato with that gravity machine of yours." Minako replied jumping up as well.  
  
"That's your own damn fault. You never should have been in there. It was off limits for a damn reason." Usagi snapped.  
  
"What is a gravity machine." Queen Diana asked.  
  
"I thought I told you that the room was off limits." Queen Serenity replied. "Not even the guards go in there unless it is absolutly necessary."  
  
"Well then how come the Outers and Prince Hiiro can go in?" Makato asked standing up.  
  
"Because they are our friends." Serenity snapped.  
  
Queen Diana looked at Hiiro. "Is it true?" He saw him nod. Queedn Diana turned to the Queen and anounced. "We have decided to drop the agreement. I will not have my sons marrying a monkey."  
  
"Who the hell are you calling a monkey?" Usagi, Serenity and Quatre yelled.  
  
"Usagi, Serenity and Quatre Tsukino! Apologize now!"  
  
"We will not kassan. I never will apologize to someone lower in power to me." Usagi replied. Serenity and Quatre nodded their head as well. While Usagi stated all this she was looking at Queen Diana with hate in her eyes that would promise a slow and painfull death I she every crossed her again.  
  
King Endymion stood up. "The Mercury-hime, Venus-hime, Mars-hime, Jupiter- hime and hopefully Saturn-hime, Uranus-hime, Neptune-hime and Pluto-hime have talked to their fathers and are dropping out of the Alliance…"  
  
"We have talked to our fathers, but they are not dropping out of the Alliance. Instead they have the best of our armies for backup." Michiru anounced.  
  
"And if we even hear that you are threating our friends we will be honoured to kill you personally." Haruka stated as well. The rest of the Outers nodded in agreement. As well as Prince Trowa, Hiiro, Wufei and Duo.  
  
"Endymion will marry the Mars-hime…"  
  
"Good! I never wanted to marry the baka in the first place." Serenity replied. She stommped out of the room. Quatre and the Outers ran out the room following their sister and friend.  
  
"I do not want that bastard part of my family." Wufei yelled.  
  
"WUFEI! Apologize to your brother-in-law." Rei demanded.  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"And Hiiro will marry the Venus-hime."  
  
"I will not." Hiiro stated looking at the stary-eyed Venus-hime with disgust. He looked over to Usagi and saw her smile at him. "I will marry whom I want and there is nothing you can do about it." Hiiro anounced. He left the dining room with his arm slung over Usagi's shoulders. The rest of the princes got up and walked out of the dinning room. 


	4. Queen Beryl Attacks - Introductions

1.1.1 Chapter 7 – Queen Beryl Attacks  
  
Serenity stopped half way to her room. "I'm free! I don't have to marry Endymion-baka, and that baka Rei has to put up with him now."  
  
"Go head on Serena. Now you don't have to worry about those two anymore." Hotaru said coming from behind with Quatre, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. "Well you know the story about the Sailor Senshi and their associate Tuxedo Kamen?" Hotaru asked with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"You mean that wus with the roses and the cane?" Serenity asked laughing.  
  
"Yep. I heard that Endymion was Tuxedo Kamen." Minna started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Usagi asked walking up with Hiiro's arm over her shoulders and the rest of the Princes behind her. They went to their respective fiancees and slund their arms over their shoulders. (A/N: They proposed when Serenity, Usagi, Hiiro and Quatre went to Namek. Wufei + Haruka, Duo + Hotaru, and Trowa + Setsuna. Quatre propsed to Michiru before he left)  
  
"We just found out that Prince Endymion is Tuxedo Mask." Serenity answered. Minna started laughing again.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Setsuna said after she got her laughing under control.  
  
"We're right behind you." Michiru said. Serenity, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru Usagi, Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre followed. Minna had one thing on their minds; sleep! They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.  
  
~*In the middle of the night*~  
  
The whole castle started to shake.  
  
What is that? Hotaru asked minna.  
  
I don't know, but I suggest the Outers henshin, while Quatre, Serena and I put on our armor and turn super!  
  
Right Minna agreed. While the Outers henshined, Serenity, Usagi and Quatre put on their sayain-jin armor and turned. When minna henshined they met in the hallway.  
  
"Let's go." Serenity ordered.  
  
"Right behind you." Usagi said. Minna teleported to the outside of the castle. There they saw one queen, four generals, seven shadow senshi, and countless youmas, but what puzzled them the most were the four giant robots in front of them.  
  
"Don't tell me we have to fight those things to." Serenity said.  
  
"Iie. That's Hiiro and the others." Quatre replied. "I have one to, but I think I would be more useful out here."  
  
"Sure."  
  
After they finished talking and surveyed their surroundings they heard footprints behind them. "It's so nice of you join us Inners." Usagi said without turning around.  
  
There was an hmph from behind, but Usagi ignored it.  
  
The Inner surveyed the battlefield and paled when they saw the four generals that were by Beryl's side.  
  
"Nephrite!"  
  
"Zoicite!"  
  
"Malachite!" The Inner Senshi screamed their betrothals name when they saw then. They had tears in their eyes when they understood that they were under one of Beryl's spells.  
  
"Inners take the youmas…" Usagi couldn't finish.  
  
"Who died and made you queen? We don't have to listen to you, you sayain- jin." Sailor Mars replied with disgust. She had to take it out one someone didn't she?  
  
"If you want to live, then you will listen." Usagi snapped. She was on the edge of turning around and punching Sailor Mars dead in the face. She didn't even care that the general were on the opposing side now. "Now, like I was saying. The Inners will take the youmas, and the Outers will take the generals, while Quatre, Serena and I will go after that so called queen."  
  
"Right!" The Outers agreed in unison. They each charged for a general. Setsuna and Kunzite, Zoicite couldn't land a punch on Michiru, Haruka had Nephrite already bruised up and Hotaru was fairing really well with Jedite.  
  
The Inners excluding Rei, winced every time one of the Outers would hit their beloveds.  
  
"Come on Serena, Quatre we have to teach that bitch a lesson for disturbing the moon." Usagi said. Serenity, Usagi and Quatre blasted for the so-called queen leaving the youmas to advance on the Inners.  
  
"So which one of you trued to steal my Prince away from me?" Queen Beryl asked when she saw Serenity, Usagi and Quatre stopped in front of her.  
  
"Sailor Mars down there." Usagi said pointing to Sailor Mars trying her best to kill the youmas that kept advancing.  
  
"But I thought that he was to marry a sukuunian." Queen Beryl stated confused.  
  
"Well, he was supposed to marry me but his mother canceled the engagement when they found out what my sister, brother and I were." Serena stated.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"We are half sayain-jin."  
  
Queen Beryl's face drained of all the color that was left in her already pale face. She was about to go up against three half sayain-jins.  
  
"Enough talk Serena. We have to attack." Usagi replied irritated. If she hadn't of stopped Serenity when she did she would have talked the whole night.  
  
"Fine." Serenity pouted. Serenity, Usagi and Quatre quickly attacked. Right before they could land a punch Queen Beryl put up a shield. It was so weak that they both broke threw and Queen Beryl flew back from the triple knockout.  
  
Queen Beryl crashed into a pillar. She got up with the biggest frown on her face.  
  
"If you want a fight so bad, why don't you fight me shadow senshi?" Queen Beryl shouted at Serenity, Usagi and Quatre.  
  
"Coward!" Usagi shouted back. "We'll fight your stupid shadow senshi and then we'll come back to you."  
  
~*Between the Gundams*~  
  
"Guys. Were is Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
"He's with his sisters fighting the Queen." Hiiro answered when he found them.  
  
"Quatre! Is fighting hand to hand combat?" Duo asked.  
  
"Do you think we should help them?" Trowa asked minna.  
  
"No, they can it. Besides they are half saiya-jins remember." Hiiro replied.  
  
"This is INJUSTICE! I will not let some weak onnas and Quatre fight my battle!" Wufei said.  
  
"Come on Wu-man, drop it already with the whole onna thing. Besides I think I see Haruka down there in one of those really short miniskirts." Duo teased.  
  
"MAXWELL!! How many times do I have to tell you…What did you say about Haruka?"  
  
"Yeah. You see the one that has Nephrite in the headlock punching him in the face? I can't believe you can't see that."  
  
"Oh and Hotaru is down there, and she just barely missed one of Jedite's attacks by a hair."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Can you two shut up already?" Hiiro asked. He thought about Usagi. 'Be careful Usagi.'  
  
~*Back with Serena and Usagi*~  
  
Before Usagi started for the fight with the shadow warriors she heard something from Hiiro in the back of her mind 'Be careful Usagi.'  
  
Don't worry Hiiro, I do this all the time. She sent him a telelink and started to look around trying to find him. All she could figure out was that he had to be in one of those robots.  
  
"Usagi are you coming?" Serena asked breaking Usagi out of her thoughts.  
  
"You bet." Usagi, Serenity and Quatre raced to the battle with the seven shadow warriors.  
  
(A/N: I really suck at battle scenes so I'm going to skip it k?)  
  
~*Twenty minutes later*~  
  
Serenity, Usagi and Quatre were finally done with only minor cuts and burses. They didn't kill the shadow senshi, just rendered them unconscious.  
  
Queen Beryl saw the whole battle. Every time she was one of her senshi fall to the ground unconscious she would get very, very scared.  
  
"Give up now Beryl and I promise we won't hurt you much." Usagi said cracking her knuckles.  
  
"I will never give up to the likes of you." Queen Beryl replied.  
  
"Quatre? Can you hold down the fort? Kassan is calling us." Serenity asked after she and Usagi got a telelink from her kassan.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Quatre stated.  
  
"Don't kill them all without us." Usagi joked.  
  
"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." Quatre said.  
  
"Ja then." Serenity and Usagi teleported to the Throne Room.  
  
"Now where were we?" Quatre asked.  
  
There was a white streak across the dark sky.  
  
"What now?" Quatre asked her self. The time machine landed on a hill in the horizon. When the figure stepped out of the machine the Outers, Serenity, Usagi and Quatre stopped dead in their tracks. Five out of the eight people stopped because they never felt anyone that powerful with the exception of Serenity, Usagi and Quatre, and Serenity, Usagi and Quatre stopped because they had thought this person died a few weeks ago.  
  
The figure came closer and closer. When he stopped right above the castle he looked down. He saw four big robots. Fifty youmas (A/N: I have to admit. The Inner Senshi did an excellent job reducing the mass of youmas). Eight girls in miniskirts, four fighting the youmas, three of them staring at him with confusion in their eyes and the other just staring at him understanding. Four dead or unconscious generals, and by the looks of it they were unconscious. Seven other youmas that seemed to have been stronger than the others were unconscious. An onna with flaming red hair and a purple dress, and at last one silver-haired sayain-jin with the armor that his father had given to his sisters and brother on their sixteenth birthday.  
  
The first thing he did was kill the remaining youmas. With a scream of rage he sent his 'Final Flash' attack to the unprepared youmas.  
  
You could hear their ear-piercing scream from miles away.  
  
Queen Beryl thought this stranger would be a threat to her plans so sent a black ki ball that hit him in the back. Minna didn't see the blast until it was to late. Vegeta was temporarily stunned for the moment he couldn't move. He just glared at the witch that did this to him.  
  
Usagi teleported back outside the castle with Serenity right behind her. "Vegeta!" Usagi screamed getting his attention. "Why I ought to…" Usagi went straight for Beryl.  
  
Quatre just watched his sister and trying to hold his laughter, but failing.  
  
~*The Sailor Senshi*~  
  
"Vegeta?" Sailor Mercury asked. "Isn't that Serenity, Usagi and Quatre's older brother?"  
  
"I think so Mercury." Jupiter stated staring at the guy in the sky that couldn't move. "He reminds me of one of my old boyfriends." (A/N: Couldn't resist)  
  
"Jupiter! All guys remind you of your old boyfriends." Mars snapped.  
  
"Do you think we should help him?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Yeah, he did help us by getting rid of the youmas for us." Venus stated.  
  
"No. He's only paralyzed. Let them do it." Pluto said "Besides, you guys wouldn't stand a chance…"  
  
"What does that supposed to mean?" Mars snapped.  
  
"Finished Mars?" Pluto asked. She saw her nod and decided to finish what she was saying. "Besides, you guys wouldn't stand a chance, and neither could we."  
  
Vegeta had finally gotten free from the paralyzation. He went to his brother and sister and watched Usagi beating the Queen within an inch of her life. He heard Usagi treating to kill her on the spot.  
  
"Let. Him. Go. Now. Or. I. Will. Kill. You. Now." Usagi said every time she punched Beryl in her face.  
  
"Never."  
  
"No need Usagi." Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta!" Usagi said getting up to hug their brother.  
  
"So this is the Moon Kingdom?" Vegeta asked looking around.  
  
"It was prettier before that witch came and attacked." Serenity replied pointing to Beryl.  
  
Beryl was limping away from the family reunion. She teleported to a nearby cliff. "Now to get the Sailor Senshi." She said to herself." Beryl raised her hands and sent eight ki balls to the unsuspected Sailor Senshi. Usagi and Serena were so wrapped up in talking to their brother that they didn't notice Beryl was gone until they heard the Sailor Senshi cry out in pain.  
  
"That bitch! I didn't even know she had that much energy left." Usagi cursed at herself for being so careless in the battle.  
  
The gundam pilots and Quatre minus Hiiro watched in horror as they saw their fiancées scream out in pain and fall dead. They all jumped out of their Gundams, including Hiiro, and ran to their fiancées.  
  
"Oh Vegeta I would like you to meet my fiancée, Prince Hiiro of Earth." Usagi introduced as Hiiro ran up beside her.  
  
Vegeta just stared at him.  
  
"Hiiro this is my brother, Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Hiiro said extending his hand. Vegeta just stared at his hand.  
  
"Be nice to your brother-in-law Vegeta." Usagi said giving him a death glare. Vegeta took Hiiro's hand and shook it. He turned to Serena.  
  
"And where is your fiancée?"  
  
"I don't have one." Serenity answered.  
  
"Why not?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well I was supposed to marry Hiiro's older brother, but when his parents found out what we were, they dropped the engagment."  
  
Queen Selenity came out when she heard her musumes, Vegeta and Hiiro talking casually. Queen Selenity was glad she got out when she did because Beryl sent one more ki blast towards the castle killing minna that was in there. Queen Selenity finally got a chance to look around her. She saw the dead youmas, the dead generals and the unconscious shadow senshi. The smell of rotting flesh made it's way to her nose. 'Serenity, Usagi or Quatre cant' live like this.' She thought to herself. "Please Ginzuishou! Seal the witch and her followers until the Sailor Senshi are ready for her, erase the memories of what Serenity, Usagi and Quatre are to the Inners and the Earth Royal Family, send them a thousand years into the future. Please send Serenity, Usagi and Quatre with their brother. Send them to the time before Vegeta came here." The good queen pleaded. As she said those last words minna was engulfed in a bubble and started for the Earth.  
  
Serenity, Usagi, Vegeta, Hiiro, and Hiiro's friends watched in confusion as minna was engulfed. Usagi, Serenity and Quatre looked around until they found their kassan holding the Ginzuishou. They started screaming at her telling her to stop, telling her what would happen. Then a portal opened revealing Sailor Pluto?! Serenity, Usagi, Quatre and Trowa looked on confused.  
  
"Serena-hime, Usagi-hime and Prince Quatre." Sailor Pluto called out. "I am the reincarnated version of that Sailor Pluto." She said pointing to the Sailor Pluto that was in bubble right above her head. "Don't worry though. I'll take good care of her." She opened a portal under Queen Selenity and the queen disappeared. She was about to follow when she stopped. She looked at her himes and princes. "I hope that I can see you again my friends." With that said she jumped in the portal.  
  
Thousands of bubbles went straight to Earth. But something happened. Instead of minna going through one portal they were divided into three different ones. Usagi, Serenity and Vegeta went into one, Hiiro and the other pilots went into a different one with their gundams behind them, while minna else went into a different portal (A/N: Yes, Endymion-baka went with the Sailor Senshi, don't ask me why I didn't kill him, because I still don't know why I saved him).  
  
Usagi watched in horror as she was separated from Hiiro and Quatre.  
  
'I will find you again Usagi. Believe me.' Hiiro thought.  
  
I do. Usagi thought to Hiiro. She watched as Hiiro and Quatre went through a portal. Then she, Serenity and Vegeta went into another portal.  
  
Usagi. Can you wake me up when we land? Serena asked.  
  
Sure. She watched her sister sit down and go to sleep. She couldn't sleep though. She was separated from her fiancée and her brother that she just got back four weeks ago, but she knew they would find her and her sister.  
  
Finally they starting heading for Earth. Serena, get up already we're landing.  
  
I'm up. I'm up. Sheesh. Serenity looked around and was scared when she only saw her sister. Um Usagi. Where is Vegeta?  
  
I don't know he was right here a second ago She thought looking around.  
  
When they finally landed on Earth they ran straight for Vegeta's ki. He seemed to be talking to about ten people.  
  
"I don't care what you say Kakarrotto. I'm going to find them." Vegeta vowed.  
  
Should we present ourselves? Usagi asked with a smirk.  
  
Let's. Serena answered. "No need Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta looked at his half sisters and with a smirk. No wait, a smile?! "Aren't you missing a brother?"  
  
"We got separated when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed." Usagi said with her head down.  
  
'Beautiful.' Gohan thought. He shook his head clearing his head of the thought. 'You baka you can't be thinking that. One you have to stay focused and two they are Vegeta's sisters.'  
  
"Um Vegeta? Where is the moon? I can't seem to find it" Serenity asked.  
  
"The Namekian over there blew it up a few years ago."  
  
Usagi, and Serenity glared at the Namekian.  
  
"You. Blew. Up. The. Moon?" Usagi and Serenity asked advancing on the Namekian.  
  
"Hai, I did." Piccolo thought holding his ground. 'They may be Vegeta's family, but there no where near me.'  
  
"That's where you're wrong Namekian. My sister and I are sukuunian saiya- jins. Which means that we are twice as powerful then the average saiya- jin." Usagi said aloud.  
  
Minna just stared in awe. Sukuunian saiya-jins. That was a first.  
  
  
  
1.2 Chapter 8 – Introductions  
  
Should we show or tell Vegeta that we went super? Usagi asked Serenity.  
  
I want to show him. Besides I want to show him what he does for blowing up the moon Serenity replied.  
  
Usagi and Serenity was about to attack the Namekian when someone's fist came flying at Serenity. Serenity staggered a bit and she rubbed her check. She turned super when she regained her balance.  
  
Usagi's eyes flickered and she turned super. She flew straight at the guy and repeatedly hit him in his face. "Never touch my sister again."  
  
Serenity thanked Usagi and kept advancing on the Namekian.  
  
Minna just stared at them in awe when Usagi and Serenity turned super. Piccolo was about to go against one very pissed sukuunian saiya-jin.  
  
'So they can all go super.' Vegeta thought.  
  
Damn straight we can. Usagi told him while landing a punch on Gohan's face. Vegeta coked an eyebrow. (A/N: Vegeta doesn't know how to do the telelink like his brother or sisters.)  
  
"Um Vegeta. Could you get your sisters? Please?" Goku asked.  
  
"I could Kakarrotto, but I don't want to deprive them of the fun that they're having." Vegeta said still looking on at the battle between Serenity and Piccolo.  
  
"Then I guess we'll miss the Worlds' Tournament." Kuririn said.  
  
"Oh alright. Oi Serena! Usagi! Leave Piccolo and Gohan alone. We have to go." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Where are we going?" Serena asked powering down and forgetting about the Namekian.  
  
"Wait a sec. I want him to pay for hitting my sister in the face like that." Usagi stated giving Gohan punch after punch.  
  
"You can get him later." Vegeta said trying to pull Usagi off Gohan. She was still swinging her fists trying to hit Gohan. "We're going to the World's Tournament, and if you enter you can fight him there." He dropped Usagi and took to the sky  
  
"Fine I'll go, but if I don't get to fight him in the tournament then I'll fight him later." Usagi vowed before going after her brother.  
  
On the way to the Tournament Usagi and Serenity were talking to Vegeta.  
  
"So Vegeta. If you survived when Vegetasei blew up, then there were other survivors right?" Serenity asked thinking that their father was still alive.  
  
"Well there were four of us…"  
  
"Were? What happened to the other three?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I was getting to that. Well Nappa and Radditzu died in battle, and Kakarrotto is over there." Vegeta said pointing to a guy wearing an orange and blue fighting gi with hair going in every direction.  
  
"I remember Nappa!" Usagi said. "He was that bald-headed, power driven, sexist pig! I'm just mad he's dead."  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked  
  
"Because I wanted to kill the bastard." Usagi replied.  
  
"Who killed him?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I did." Vegeta said.  
  
"And who killed Radditzu?"  
  
"Piccolo." Vegeta replied. "So how did you three turn super?"  
  
"Well Usagi and Quatre turned after they found out Vegetasei gone, and then they helped me turn two days ago." Serenity explained.  
  
"So Quatre can turn to?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" Mirarai Trunks asked.  
  
"We told you that the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. How many times do we have to tell you?" Serenity yelled with tears coming down her face. She blasted away from them.  
  
Usagi sent Mirarai Trunks glares that promised him a slow and painful death. She went after her sister.  
  
Vegeta, Trunks, Mirarai Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Tien, Chaouzu, Yamcha, and Android 18 went after the twto.  
  
They got to the tournament only to find Serenity and Usagi filling out the application forms with four other women.  
  
"Oi Vegeta!" Serenity said back to her cheerful self. "What took you guys so long?"  
  
"I would like to introduce you to the Outer Sailor Senshis. Tomoe, Hotaru Sailor Saturn, Tenoh, Haruka Sailor Uranus, Kaioh, Michiru Sailor Neptune Quatre's fiancée, and Meioh, Setsuna Sailor Pluto." Usagi said.  
  
Two guys walked up to the group. Serenity and Usagi knew who there were.  
  
"Shin? Kabito? What are you two doing here?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Princesses? What are you six doing here? Shin asked.  
  
"Well we came for the tournament silly, and we came to annoy Vegeta for a while." Usagi said.  
  
"Well I hope you make it to the finals. Oh and I suggest you don't use your ful power on the punching meter." Shin advised.  
  
"Sure." Serenity said confused.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll figure it out later." Shin left leaving minna confused. They decided to go through the rest of the qualifications.  
  
The finalist were Serenity, Usagi, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Mirarai Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Shin, Kabito, Spobovitch, Yamu, Videl, Satan, 18, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. 


	5. World Tournament - Yamu and Spobovitch

I am so sorry you guys had to wait so long for me to put up the next chapters.  
  
But to make it up to you, I've decided to put the next four chapters up.  
  
I should warn you that I am having writers block for Chapter 13 on up, so any suggestions are welcomed.  
  
Chapter 9 – World Tournament  
  
"So Goten, Trunks and Marron are all going to be in the Junior Division. I wonder whose going to win." Yamcha replied.  
  
"I don't know but…" Goku started.  
  
"Come on there starting." Gohan yelled from the entrance.  
  
~*Two hours later*~  
  
All the kids were eliminated except for Trunks, Goten, and Marron, considering that minna else were merely amateurs. Trunks came in first, Goten second and Marron third.  
  
Finally it was time for the adult tournament to begin. The pairing was like this: Serena and Mirarai Trunks, Usagi and Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku, Gohan and Kabito, Yamcha and Yamu, Spobovitch and Videl, Juuhachigou and Satan, Shin and Tien, Saturn and Uranus and finally Neptune and Pluto.  
  
"Will Tsukino, Serenity and Mirarai Trunks come to the ring?" The announcer yelled into the microphone. Serenity walked out with Mirarai Trunks behind her. "It says that Serenity is Mirarai Trunks' aunt. Well I hope they put on a good show." The announcer yelled.  
  
"Aunt?" Chi-chi asked Bulma. "I didn't know Vegeta had any sisters."  
  
"Why are you asking me? I didn't know he had a sister either. But I'm going to find out." Bulma said getting up and running to where the fighters were waiting to go up.  
  
Serena and Mirarai Trunks were fairing off pretty well. Whenever one of them would get an upper hand the other would take it away and they would have to start all over again. Even as Super Saiya-jins they couldn't back the other one down. Finally Serenity sent Trunks a punch to his nose. He staggered and fell out of the ring exhausted.  
  
"Thanks for the fight nephew." Serenity said walking over to Mirarai Trunks and offering a hand.  
  
Vegeta had the biggest smirk on his face when he saw Mirarai Trunks fall out of the ring.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled from the entrance running towards minna.  
  
"Whose she?" Serenity asked.  
  
"My mate." Vegeta answered. "What do you want onna?"  
  
"Vegeta you lug. You shouldn't call your wife that. I'm sure she has a name." Usagi said hitting Vegeta on the arm.  
  
Bulma had finally caught up with minna. "Hello. Who are you?"  
  
"We're Vegeta's sisters."  
  
"There two of you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yep, I'm Usagi and my sister is Serenity, but she likes minna to call her Serena." Usagi introduced.  
  
"Will Tsukino, Usagi and Piccolo please come to the ring?" The announcer asked.  
  
"Well Mrs…" Usagi started.  
  
"Just call me Bulma."  
  
"Well Bulma. I would love to stay and chat, but I have to finish beating Piccolo down for blowing up the moon." Usagi said waving to minna and running to the ring. "Oh Serena, try not to eat all the food okay? I'm going to be real hungry when I come back."  
  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny. You should be a comedian." Serena said sarcastically.  
  
It's been forty-five minutes and Piccolo finally had the upper hand (A/N: You have to remember that Usagi has been up since the Moon Kingdom was destroyed.).  
  
"Oi Usagi." Vegeta called from the side of the ring. "Need some help?"  
  
"A little." Usagi said trying to get up from the kick Piccolo gave her.  
  
Vegeta sent a ki blast into the sky.  
  
Um Vegeta. How is that supposed to help me? Usagi asked.  
  
'Just watch.'  
  
Minna was staring at the ki ball. It reminded them moon, pale and beautiful. When Serenity and Usagi were staring at it they felt a power surge they felt on the moon. Usagi stood straight up from the power surge.  
  
Piccolo stared at Usagi in awe, not only could he read her power, but it was three times higher than his, and there wasn't even a scratch on her.  
  
"Let's see. No broken bones, no major bruises and my tail is still here." Usagi said to her self. "Arigatou Vegeta."  
  
"Anytime Usagi."  
  
"Now Namekian. It's time for your trial. I find you guilty of blowing up the moon. How do you plead?"  
  
"Guilty."  
  
"Then you shall feel the wrath of a very pissed sukuunian Saiya-jin." She ran to Piccolo and punched him square in the face. She took all the anger from everything that happened in the past ten hours. Queen Beryl and her attack on the Moon Kingdom, and getting separated from Hiiro and Quatre.  
  
Usagi! Stop! She heard Serenity in her head.  
  
What do you want now Serena? Can't you see that I am a little busy here?  
  
Calm down Usagi. You don't want to kill Piccolo, because if you do then you'll be disqualified.  
  
Fine. Usagi gave Piccolo a final kick, which threw him across the ring. Piccolo fell out the ring unconscious.  
  
The crowd burst into applause while Usagi walked to the doorway.  
  
"No way. Piccolo lost." Gohan said when he saw fall out of the ring unconscious. "He can't lose."  
  
Minna with the exception of Vegeta and Serenity watched in awe as this one girl beat Piccolo.  
  
"Damn! I know I'm beautiful, but do you have to stare?" Usagi joked when she saw minna staring at her. Usagi, Serenity, Vegeta, Bulma, Juuhachigou and the Outer Senshi started laughing when minna turned a shade of light pink.  
  
"Oh Usagi while you were gone Bulma introduced me to minna. This is Goku and his two sons Goten who won second in the Junior Division, and Gohan… Which I think is really cute. …Then Vegeta's kids…"  
  
"Kids? You mean more than one?" Usagi asked in disbelief. "Way to go Vege- head."  
  
Vegeta let out a low growl.  
  
"Is that supposed to scare me? I'll kick your ass right here, right now."  
  
"Anyway," Serenity interrupted between Usagi and Vegeta's fight. "there's Trunks who won first place in the Junior Division, and Bra." Serenity said pointing to each of them.  
  
"Wait a minute. If that's Trunks, they whose he?" Usagi asked pointing to the older Trunks.  
  
"That's Mirarai Trunks who came from the future during the Cell Games. Don't ask me because I still can't figure it out. Then there's Vegeta's wife, Bulma. Over there is Tien, Chou-zu, Yamcha, Kuririn, his wife Juuhachigou and their kid Marron who won third in the Junior Division." Serenity introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. I'm Usagi." She replied bowing.  
  
"So are there any more of you?" Bulma asked out of the blue..  
  
"Well there was our brother, but we got separated when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed." Serenity said with her head down.  
  
"You mean there is a sukuunian Saiya-jin prince?" Goku asked.  
  
Serena and Usagi nodded their heads.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 10 – Yamu and Spobovitch Attack  
  
"Will Gohan and Kabito please come to the ring?" The announcer asked.  
  
"Well got to go." He said, then running to the ring.  
  
There were two low growls. "Whoops. We haven't eaten in ages." Serenity said sheepishly. "We'll be back later. Come on Usagi."  
  
"Right behind you." Serenity and Usagi followed their noses to the café.  
  
"Well that was interesting. I better get back to the stands and tell Chi- chi, Master Roshi and the Ox-king everything. Ja." Bulma ran back to the stands. Minna was watching the fight in the ring.  
  
Yamu and Spobovitch were on the sides with a strange device that told them how high a person's ki level is (A/N: They couldn't get Serena or Usagi's ki level because they needed the moon, and when Vegeta threw the ki blast in the air, it was to late to get Usagi's ki level.).  
  
"That Gohan person seems to be higher than the other one." Spobovitch observed from looking at the device.  
  
"We'll let's get his ki and get it to Babidi." Yamu said picking up another device that looked like it could hold something. They started to attack Gohan.  
  
"I guess it's time." Shin mumbled. He raised his hands and seemed to have paralyzed Gohan.  
  
Goku and Kuririn watched in horror when they saw Spobovitch and Yamu attacked Gohan. They started to leave for the ring.  
  
"You must not interfere." Shin advised.  
  
"Why not?" Who are you anyway?" Goku asked.  
  
"Because you just can't. As for who I am…" Shin couldn't finish because Usagi teleported behind and finished for him.  
  
"He is the Supreme Kai. Why didn't you let anyone help Gohan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Cause this had to happen." Shin simply put.  
  
"Well Serena didn't get the message."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Take a look for your self."  
  
Serenity was in the ring battling both Yamu and Spobovitch. Kabito and Gohan, who were now awake were watching the battle in the ring.  
  
~*Ten minutes earlier at the café*~  
  
Serenity and Usagi were already on their fifth plate when they felt someone's ki drop.  
  
"Do you feel that? I think that's Gohan." Serenity asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go help him." They teleported above the ring. "Why isn't anyone helping him?"  
  
"I don't know but I suggest you find out." Serenity said.  
  
"Alright." Usagi teleported to where Shin was.  
  
Yamu and Spobovitch were about to leave with the ki they got from Gohan.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Serenity sent both Yamu and Spobovitch down back to the ring with one punch. She landed in the middle of the ring and ordered Kabito to take Gohan to the side of the ring and to stay there. She watched as Spobovitch and Yamu stagger up to their feet.  
  
"We have no time for you girl." Yamu snapped. He tried to hide the device behind his back but Serenity already saw it. She teleported behind him, took the device and smashed it with her foot. Bluish white ki flew back to Gohan and he awoke very confused and with a killer headache.  
  
"Now you have time." Usagi replied with a smirk.  
  
"Why you little…" Yamu and Spobovitch launched for Serenity.  
  
"Bring it on." Serenity replied getting into a battle stance. She had Spobovitch and Yamu for a while until she started slipping. Oi Usagi! Want to even the odds a bit?  
  
Sure, be right there. Usagi started to leave for the ring until Shin stopped her.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Going to help my sister. Duh."  
  
"Oh no you don't. Serenity wasn't even supposed to interfere."  
  
"Demo…" Usagi couldn't finish because she heard Serenity calling her name.  
  
Usagi!  
  
Coming. "Gomen Shin." She burst for the ring until he could say another word.  
  
"What kept you?"  
  
"Shin tried to stop me. He should know better by now." Usagi and Serenity both got into battle stance waiting for Yamu and Spobovitch to get up.  
  
"Remember we can't kill them." Serenity reminded her sister.  
  
"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to hurt him that much." Usagi replied. They both launched at Yamu and Spobovitch, Usagi getting Yamu, and Serenity getting Spobovitch.  
  
Ten minutes later both Yamu and Spobovitch came crashing to the ground unconscious.  
  
The crowd was silent. They were shocked ever since Yamu and Spobovitch attacked Gohan. Chi-chi, Bulma, Master Roshi and the Ox-King on the other hand were all applauding Serenity and Usagi.  
  
"I suggest you disqualify these two." Serenity said dropping Spobovitch at the announcer's feet. Usagi, following her sister's lead dropped Yamu on top of Spobovitch.  
  
"Right. For there interference both Yamu and Spobovitch are disqualified, and the match between Gohan and Kabito will be rescheduled, after they get some rest." The announcer informed the crowd.  
  
Gohan walked behind Serenity to try to talk to her. "You know you didn't have to…"  
  
Serenity put her finger on his lips to shut him up. "It doesn't matter. It was my pleasure." Serenity walked back to the café with Usagi voice in her head.  
  
Vegeta was furious because a third-class Saiya-jin's brat had eyes for his sister.  
  
~*Deep underground in the bowls of a ship*~  
  
"What is taking Spobovitch and Yamu so long?" Babidi asked Dabura.  
  
"I don't know, but let's wait a while." Dabura advised.  
  
"You're right. But if there not back here in fifteen minutes I'm going to send someone to kill them and bring the ki I need to revive Majin Buu."  
  
~*Back at the Tournament*~  
  
Minna was gathered in the hallway gathered waiting Juuhachigou and Satan. Shin was still mad at the fact that Usagi and Serenity helped Gohan out.  
  
"Why did you help him?" Shin asked the twins.  
  
"Because we don't like to see friends hurt. That's why." Usagi answered. "Even thought he is a jerk for hitting my sister.  
  
"Well now we will never know where Babidi is." Shin said.  
  
"Well that's what were here for." Pluto said. "I saw Usagi and Serena helping Gohan in the time stream, so I gathered the rest of the Outer Senshi and brought them here. Now you if you want, we would be glad to take you."  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" Usagi asked. "Lead the way."  
  
"Himes you have been in two battles already, you will not go." Shin replied.  
  
"What and let you guys have all the fun? I don't think so." Serenity replied.  
  
"You think that this fight will be fun?!" Shin asked shocked.  
  
"Shin you should know that a fight to any Saiya-jin is fun." Usagi explained. "Lead the way Pluto."  
  
"I will never understand the Saiya-jins." Shin mumbled to himself.  
  
Pluto, the other Outer Senshi, Serenity, Usagi, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Mirarai Trunks, Piccolo, Kuririn, Shin, and Kabito all took to the sky and were off for Babidi's hideout.  
  
"GGGGGOOOOOHHHHHAAAAANNNNN!!" Videl shrieked. (A/N: Sound familiar?)  
  
All the Saiya-jins and half Saiya-jins stopped and covered their ears while minna else winced at the level.  
  
"Oi that was my ear you know?" Usagi snapped at Videl when she caught up and going straight for Gohan. "She's worse than you and that Venus-hime, Serena."  
  
"I resent that." Serena replied. "How can you fly? I thought no humans could fly." Serenity asked.  
  
"My Gohan-chan taught me. What do you mean no humans could fly? You're human." Videl asked getting away from Gohan.  
  
"Ha me a human? Please." Usagi asked. "My sister and I are sukuunian."  
  
"But the moon blew up five years ago."  
  
"I know." Serenity replied looking at Piccolo.  
  
"You know that if you leave now then you'll be disqualified from the tournament." Videl reminded them.  
  
"Year like we need a tournament to tell who is stronger…" Saturn tried to say.  
  
"My father is way stronger then all of you." Videl said beaming with pride. (A/N: It took a whole lot to type that without puking.)  
  
Serenity, Usagi, Vegeta and the Outers just started laughing at the naïve girl.  
  
"Whatever. We all know that Serena is the strongest because of the Ginzuishou. Then Usagi and then Quatre." Saturn replied.  
  
"The what? Who's Quatre?" Videl asked confused.  
  
"Never mind." Saturn said.  
  
"Now go run along like a good little girl, so we can defeat the big bad monster." Usagi spoke to Videl like a little child.  
  
"Iie. If you have any chance you're going to need my father and my help." Videl replied. (A/N: Again I repeat 'It took a whole lot to type that without puking'.)  
  
"So young, so naïve." Uranus said under her breath.  
  
"Well go get him then." Serenity said.  
  
"Serena! Are you mad?" Usagi asked in shock. Videl just smiled and left.  
  
"Come on before she realizes we're gone."  
  
"That was purely evil Serena." Usagi replied.  
  
Pluto nodded and led the way once more to Babidi's hideout. 


	6. Chapter 11 - Babidi's Hideout

Chapter 11 - Babidi's Hideout  
  
They flew for miles with Serenity complaining the whole way. "How much further?" She wined once again. "Would you shut up already Serena?" Usagi asked. "I swear if you get worse everyday, and pretty soon you're going to get soft, then you're going to lose all your powers." "Will not." "Will to." "Will not." "Will to." Minna, except, Vegeta and the Outers, just sweat dropped all thinking along the lines of: 'These two are supposed to be stronger then us, yet they're acting like children.' "Usagi! Serena! Will you please shut up?" Vegeta asked finally snapping. "Aww Vegeta. Why do you have to be so mean?" Serenity asked pouting. Once everything was settled back down, minna started flying again to their final destination. Ten minutes later Pluto announced that they had arrived at Babidi's place.  
  
Babidi and Dabura Babidi, Dabura and a henchman were already outside. They were planning on sending their henchman, Pui-Pui to go and kill Spobovitch and Yamu. "Now Pui-Pui, I want you to go and get Spobovitch and Yamu. You can kill them to while you're at it, after getting the ki they stole." Babidi informed. "Hai sire." Pui-Pui took to the sky leaving Dabura and Babidi outside.  
  
On a Nearby Cliff "So which one is Babidi?" Gohan asked. "The one in front." Shin answered trying his best to control his emotions. "You mean, that small, bug-eyed creep is what the Supreme Kai is scared of?" Usagi asked laughing her head off. "His size isn't what scares me. It's his magic." Shin replied. "Shin, you know that the Sukuunian's magic is the most powerful. No matter in what dimension we are in." Serenity replied.  
  
Back to Babidi and Dabura "Dabura, we have company." Babidi said in a singsong voice. "There seems to be twelve." "I'll take care of six of them. While the other six will come charging in." Dabura confirmed. "Fine. I'll be in the lower compartment." Babidi announced. He walked into the ship and disappeared from sight.  
  
Back on the Cliff Shin and Usagi were still arguing on whose magic was stronger, with Serenity adding little comments here and there. "You guys. Babidi went into that house, but Dabura is still out there." Gohan replied shutting minna up. He noticed Dabura looking over his shoulder. "I think he spotted us!" Minna got quite and looked over the cliff. Dabura was gone. They searched for him and found that he had teleported in front of Kabito. He shoot a ki blasts at Kabito, which sent him to the next dimension. Dabura finally got a chance to look around. He was slightly shocked to find thirteen people instead of eleven, but he hid it very well. He spat on Serena, Saturn, Uranus, Mirarai Trunks, Piccolo and Kuririn. "Ewww!" Serena replied when Dabura spat on her. Then it started to happen. It started with the feet and slowly worked its way up. Soon Serena, Saturn, Uranus, Mirarai Trunks, Piccolo and Kuririn turned to stone. "Serena! Saturn! Neptune!" Usagi, and the rest of the Outer Senshi screamed when they saw the scared look on their faces. Usagi walked over to Serena and was about to touch her sister's face, but she was stopped by Shin. "Don't touch her. If you do she will break on impact, and there will be no way to revive her. The only way to bring her back is to kill Dabura." Shin informed. "Serena. Saturn. Neptune." Usagi whispered to herself. She turned around and faced Dabura. "Now you're mine!!" Usagi turned Super Saiya-jin when she saw Dabura teleport out of sight. She charged up some more. Her hair turned a few shades darker, but her eyes stayed the same, while her muscles bulged a little bit more. Minna including Dabura watched in awe as she turned. 'She went Super Saiya-jin Two.' Vegeta and Pluto thought at the same time. 'If she tried to kill me for hitting her sister, I wonder what she is going to do to Dabura.' Gohan thought. Usagi was to mad at Dabura to care what anyone thought. She was about to strike at Dabura, but he teleported to the ground. "If you want me, come and get me." Dabura taunted. He flew into the house/ship. "COWARD!" She screamed. She shot right after, but Shin got there first to knock some sense into her. "Usagi wait a minute. You can't just go barging in there without a plan." Shin tried to reason with her. "Oh I have a plan. I plan on going in there to kill that Dabura guy for turning my sister and my friends into stone. Then I plan on killing Babidi and whatever he is gathering ki for." Usagi explained emphasizing on the word plan every time. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Pluto and Neptune had finally caught up with Usagi and Shin. Usagi calmed down, and said, "Shin I don't want to do this, but you give me no choice. Either move now, or I'll kill you." She raised a finger to show that she was not playing. Shin moved when she raised her finger to his heart. Usagi was the first to enter the ship, followed by Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Neptune, Pluto and finally Shin. Usagi's ki was still flaring from when she turned Super Saiya-jin Two. "Usagi, calm down." Vegeta ordered. "Look Vegeta, I'm not in the mood for you to boss me around." Usagi replied. Without warning Vegeta punched Usagi across her face. "You hit me." Usagi stated after she realized what happened. Minna except the Outer Senshi watched expecting Usagi to hit Vegeta back. "You have never hit me that hard." "Will you listen now?" He didn't wait for an answer and continued talking. "I know you're pissed over what happened to Serena, Saturn, and Uranus, and so am I, but just calm down a bit." "Fine, but only if I fight Dabura alone." "Fine with me." "But hime." Shin started. "I fight him alone. "Usagi repeated. She walked to the corner of the room and sat down. She tried to think about her life before Beryl attacked, but she kept thinking about Hiiro. "Hime." "Leave her." Vegeta warned. "But she can't." "Please? Just leave her." Pluto replied. Just then one of Babidi's henchman came out. He looked liked Pui-Pui only younger. "Babidi asked me to kill you. So who's going to be first?" Vegeta walked up to him and sent a punch to his jaw. "Why do you waste your time Vegeta?" Usagi asked. She raised her hand and sent the attack she was going to use on Shin. The beam was small, but it penetrated through the armor and the skin, piercing the heart. Tui-Tui was dead in seconds. "Hey, I was trying to have a little fun here." Vegeta stated. "Well, why you have your fun, I'm going to go rescue my friends and family." Usagi replied. She walked to the opened hole and flew down. Neptune and Pluto were right behind her. When minna got down there, there was another henchman waiting. "Yakon." Shin said surprised and scared. "You know this creature?" Gohan asked. "Why do you even ask?" Usagi asked. "Babidi! Why don't you send down Dabura instead of these weak creatures you call henchmen? Just hope for your sake that he's on the next level." She walked back to the hole and tried to break the door with her foot.  
  
Further Down in the Ship Babidi and Dabura watched in amusement as Usagi tried to break the door through his crystal ball. "Foolish girl." Babidi said to the figure. "You can't break the seal. It's been reinforced with magic." "Then I'll fight magic with magic." The figurine replied. She closed her eyes in deep concentration. She held out her hand and the Ginzuishou appeared. She made a silent wish for all the seals to be unlocked. Babidi watched some more in amazement as all the spells on his doors fell.  
  
Back up Top with Usagi and Crew Usagi only lost about a third of her power. She staggered a bit but she regained her balance. She turned to face the rest of the others. "Are you coming or not?" She asked slightly pissed. "Right behind you." Vegeta stated. He followed his sister with the Sailor Senshi right behind him down to the next level. Goku, Gohan and Shin stared in awe as the two Saiya-jins of royalty descended down to the next level. They shrugged and followed them completely forgetting about the scared youma. Usagi couldn't wait anymore and only five minutes had passed. "Babidi! I don't care if you're ready or no, but I'm coming down." She walked back to the hole that went to the next level.  
  
Back Down with Babidi "Wait. I need at least five more minutes, then you can have Dabura." Babidi said. He took another strange device that could read ki levels. He went to Usagi first, but couldn't get a simple reading. "Why can't I get a ki signature from you girl?" Babidi asked. 'So that's what he's doing.' Usagi thought. "One, my name is not girl, it is Usagi. I advise you use it. Two, I'm half Sukuunian and half Saiya-jin. Meaning you can't get a reading because there is no moon." "Very well Usagi, does that mean you are twice as strong as a regular Saiya- jin?" Babidi asked. She saw her nod. Satisfied with the answer Babidi went to the other senshi. Vegeta's ki was around 15,000, the Sailor Senshi were each 14,500, Goku was 14,000 and Gohan was 10,000. He gave a wicked grin. 'I have my two.' Babidi thought. He sent two spells towards the crystal ball, one for Vegeta and the other for Usagi.  
  
Back up Top "Princess you should really rest." Shin tried again for the thousandth time that day. "I'm fine Shin." Usagi ensured him. All of a sudden Vegeta started screaming. He clutched his head in pain. "Are you alright Vegeta?" Usagi asked going over to her brother and knelling beside him. Then it hit her. She started screaming in a blind rage as her head also filled with rage. Usagi and Vegeta stood up with their head hung low. When they looked up, everyone else saw pure hate in their eyes. The thing that made it odd was that the hate was directed towards them. 


	7. Chapter 12 Majin Usagi and Majin Vegeta

Chapter 12 - Majin Usagi and Majin Vegeta  
  
Finally it clicked. "They're being controlled by Babidi." Shin warned.  
  
Babidi and Dabura "I did it! I have the two most powerful warriors in the universe!" Babidi explained jumping up and down. "Babidi, you might want to send them some place else so they won't damage Buu's structure." Dabura advice. He watched Babidi calm down. "You're right." Babidi said sadly. The he perked up. "I'll send them to the World's Tournament." Babidi said jumping up and down again. He said a spell that transported all the warriors to the World's Tournament.  
  
The World's Tournament The tournament just ended with Juuhachigou punching Satan out of the ring. "And the winner is.what the hell is that?" The announcer asked not finishing his first sentence. Goku, Gohan, Neptune, Pluto, Shin, Vegeta and Usagi had just landed in the center of the ring. "So Kakarrotto? Shall we get started?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. He got down into a fighting stance. "You to Gohan. I want to see how strong you really are." Usagi said following her brother's lead. Gohan shook his head. "I'm not going to fight you." He stated. "Fine, you don't have to fight back." Usagi said attacking Gohan. Usagi was getting really pissed when Gohan didn't fight back. All he did was block. "Why aren't you fighting back?" She asked very pissed. "I told you. I'm not going to fight you." He stated again blocking another one of Usagi's attacks. "Coward." Usagi mumbled. "Hey Gohan, if you don't fight me, I'll take it out on the crowd." Gohan looked surprised. "You wouldn't dare." He challenged. "You don't know me very well do you?" She raised her right hand. She sent the Final Flash technique that Vegeta showed her a while ago. The crowd just sat there terrified as they waited for their end to come. "How could you do that?" Gohan asked. He felt very guilty by their deaths. "Oh it's easy. Do you want me to show you again?" She asked. "No!" Gohan shouted. "How could you? What if someone you loved was in there?" "Loved?! The only people I have loved are my kassan, sister, brothers and Hiiro. Where are they now? Kassan is dead, my sister was turned to stone, and I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE QUATRE AND HIIRO ARE!!! Vegeta is the only family I have left." Usagi screamed. Her ki started flaring once more. "Everyone I have loved is gone. Now it's your turn to lose everyone you have ever loved." She looked for Chi-Chi and the rest of the group. When she found them she raised her hand and sent a small ki blast towards them. Gohan raced on front of the ki blast and took it head on. "If you want to fight, fine with me, but leave my friends and family out of it." He flew back down to where Usagi was and got down into a battle stance. Usagi smirked and followed behind him. She flew at him, but at the last minute teleported behind him and kicked him in the back.  
  
Chi-Chi and the others when Goku and the others first arrived "Goku! Gohan! What are they doing here?" Chi-Chi screamed. "I don't know but it looks like Vegeta and Serena are there as well. Or is that Usagi? Anyway, it looks like they're about to fight Goku and Gohan." Bulma explained. "Oh I hope not." They watched in horror as Usagi sent a ki blast to the north side of the arena. "Why in the hell did she do that?" Chi-Chi screamed. ".I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE QUATRE AND HIIRO ARE!!!." "Who are Hiiro and Quatre?" Master Roshi asked. "When I went down there and Serena introduced herself, she said that Hiiro was Usagi's fiancée and Quatre was their brother." Bulma informed everyone. "Oh. Poor dear." Chi-Chi said. 'Too bad, she and Gohan would have made a cute couple. I guess I could probably get him and Serena together.' Chi-Chi thought. Chi-Chi was brought out of her thoughts when she saw a small ki blast coming their way. She was about to scream bloody murder when Gohan flew in front of the blast and took it head on. "I'm glad you let Gohan train with his dad." Bulma whispered in her ear. Chi-Chi just nodded numbly. She watched as Gohan and Usagi started to fight. "He isn't going to win. She's to fast." Yamcha mumbled to his self. Chi-Chi whacked him upside the head. "Baka." She mumbled. 'He has to win.' Chi-Chi thought.  
  
Back to the Ring Neptune was thinking of what Usagi said. 'Poor thing, she has lost so much, but she shouldn't have turned this violent. I should talk to Pluto. She turned to Pluto. "Hey Pluto, is there some way of getting form under the spell that Babidi put on her and Vegeta?" "I'm not sure. I've never seen anyone try to get from under it. But I could ask Queen Serenity." Pluto said after awhile. "Don't ask her, bring her here." Neptune said with a glint in her eyes. Pluto caught on and nodded. She froze both Usagi and Gohan. "PLUTO! LET ME GO NOW! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Usagi shouted. She was five feet away from punching Gohan in the jaw. "I'm sorry hime, but I can't. I need you to remember something. Remember when you were on the moon and you, Quatre and Serena saw your mother try to use the Ginzuishou? Remember when my reincarnated self came and said that I would take care of her? Well I did, and she's fine. She misses you and has been watching you ever since she got better. Would you like to see her again?" When Usagi didn't answer Pluto took that as a yes. She released both Gohan and Usagi and went through a different portal. A minute later she came back out with Queen Serenity.  
  
Back with Chi-Chi and the Others Chi-Chi watched as her son punched Usagi in the face. She let out a low growl. 'How many times did I tell him never to hit a girl?' She thought. "Why did they stop attacking?" Yamcha asked no one in particular. "PLUTO! LET ME GO NOW! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Usagi screamed. "That girl has a set of lungs." Yamcha mumbled to himself as he tried to get his ears from ringing. "One of them is missing." Everyone turned back to the ring. "No there isn't there's someone new." Bulma said counting the people in the ring.  
  
Back in the ring "Kassan!" Usagi yelled as she ran to her mother to give her a hug. "Usagi." Queen Selenity whispered. She pushed Usagi gently away. "Usagi, I'm very disappointed in you." Usagi lowered her head in shame. "Usagi, I've been watching you from the Time Gates and you need to get out from under his spell as well as Vegeta." The queen said. "I'll try." Usagi said. She closed her eyes in deep concentration. Five minutes later Usagi's crescent moon flared to live at the same time hers and Vegeta's Majin tattoo disappeared. Minna, including Babidi and Dabura watched in amazement as Usagi broke the spell that Babidi had put on her and Vegeta. "Usagi, I also want you to revive all those people you and Vegeta killed." "Hai kassan." Usagi closed her eyes once more. She pleaded with the Ginziushou to revive all the people that she and Vegeta killed. The arena first started to rebuild itself from the two ki blasts. Then it started to fill back up with confused fans. Usagi collapsed from the lack of ki only to fall into Gohan's arms. Usagi thought that she was in Hiiro's arms so she snuggled closer making Gohan turn a light shade of pink. "We have to get back to the Time Gates. I'm sure Neptune, Uranus and Saturn can lend you guys a hand. Ja guys. Pluto said as she opened a portal to the Time Gates. "Oh, before I go," Queen Selenity said as she turned towards Vegeta, "I don't want to see you teaching Usagi or Serenity any of your bad habits." "Of course not." Vegeta insisted. "Good. And take care of them for me please. "I will." Vegeta promised. "Thank you." With that she turned around and walked through the portal that Pluto had made. "Now what do we do?" Goku asked  
  
With Neptune, Uranus and Saturn They had reached the cliff where the others were turned to stone. "I wonder what's taking Pluto so long." Neptune said lifting Mirarai and Chibi Trunks. "I know what you mean." Uranus said lifting Piccolo and Kuririn. "She knows we need all the help we can get." "Do you think that what's she doing? Getting help?" Saturn asked lifting Goten and Serena. "I guess that's a possibility, but who could she get?" Uranus asked rising into the sky with Kuririn and Piccolo in front of her. "Who knows?" Neptune asked no one in particular while lifting in the air as well. The fly back to Capsule Corporation was a long and quite one with each scout thinking about the ones they lost as well. 


	8. Chapter 13 All the Help we can Get

Chapter 13 - All the Help we Can Get  
  
Everyone meet at Capsule Corporation an hour later. The statues were put in a room together. The Sailor Senshi and the rest of the Z Gang, except for Usagi, all meet in the living room. They were about to start talking when Pluto came through one of her many portals leading five guys. "Quatre!" "Wufei!" "Duo!" Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru yelled at the same time. They ran to their beloveds and gave them each a hug. "Where's Usagi?" The guy with the messy brown hair and Persian blue eyes asked. The Z Gang weren't sure if they should tell this stranger where their new friend was, but they didn't have to worry about that because Vegeta had already told him. "She's upstairs. First door on the left Hiiro." Vegeta answered. "Thanks Vegeta." Hiiro said. He walked up the stairs. "Hey babe. Haven't seen you in a while." Duo said to Hotaru. "Braided baka." Haruka and Wufei whispered to themselves. Wufei looked at Haruka and whispered in her ear. "That's why I love you." Bulma walked over to Vegeta. "Vegeta, who are all these people?" "The girls you know." Vegeta started to reply but Goku cut in. "We do?" "Kakarrotto you dumbass." Vegeta whispered. "Usagi introduced us to them during the tournament." "Oh yeah." Goku said recalling the tournament. "This is Trowa, my fiancée." Trowa nodded to everyone with his arms around Setsuna's waist. "Wufei, Haruka's fiancée." Wufei was glaring at Yamcha for staring at Haruka. "Duo, Hotaru's fiancée." Hotaru blushed alight shade of pink while Duo pulled her tighter in his arms. "Hiiro, as you all know is Usagi's fiancée. Then Quatre, Serena and Usagi's brother, as well as Michiru's fiancée." Pluto introduced the guys. "All of you have fiancées?" Chi-chi asked. She saw them nod. "But you are all so young." She saw the girls shrug their shoulders so she dropped the subject. "So you're the Quatre we keep hearing about." Bulma said. "Yes ma'am." Quatre replied. He looked around the room and saw Vegeta. "Still got that fire style haircut huh?" Vegeta gave a low growl once he remembered what Quatre was talking about. "I remember when." "Don't finish that sentence if you value your life Quatre." Vegeta warned. "Fine. But you do know Serena and Usagi took pictures right?" Vegeta's faced turned horrified for about five seconds then he promised himself that he would talk to Serena and Usagi about giving him the pictures. "By the way, where is Serena?" Quatre asked. The girls looked down in shame. How could they tell Quatre that they couldn't protect his sister from turning into stone? Tell him that if she was touched she could break and never be wished back? Not even with the Ginzuishou. "Michiru?" Quatre asked getting worried. "What happened?" Michiru stared into his eyes for a minute then looked back down in shame. She couldn't tell him. "She's been turned to stone and if you touch her she will break and never be wished back." Shin told everyone who didn't know. "What about the Ginzuishou?" "I tried that." Everyone turned to the new voice. "It didn't work." "When?" Chi-chi asked. "When I was wishing everyone back. The Ginzuishou can't go against demon magic." Usagi tried to explain. By now she had tears running down her checks and she leaned into Hiiro for support. "Then what happened in Babidi's ship?" Goku asked recalling her breaking the seals on the doors. "Well," Usagi said in-between sniffles, "then the Ginzuishou was going against good magic gone bad." "Good magic?" Everyone except the Sailor Senshi and Gundam Guys shouted. "Yes. Babidi didn't want to be evil like his tousan, he was even best friends with Selenity and all the planet's queens. Well Bibidi couldn't handle the fact that his son was good. So on Babidi's fifteenth birthday, Bibidi placed a spell on him to turn him evil." Setsuna explained. "Well if there is a spell on him couldn't Usagi break it?" Michiru asked. "Unfortunately no. it's been on him for so long that the spell has completely taken over his mind, body and soul." "Taken over?" Bulma asked. Setsuna nodded. "You see, the spell was only supposed to affect only his mind. Anyway, if we have any chance of breaking the spell we would have to use both crystals and all three Lunarians." Everyone tuned to Quatre. "What? You can't mean me. I don't even know magic." He wasn't trying to protest, he was just trying to tell the truth. "You only need to learn this one spell." Pluto said. "But." "But nothing Quatre." Usagi said walking up to him. "I could train you in magic." Quatre looked around the room and gave in. "Alright." "Good." "Pluto?" Hotaru asked. "Yes." "Well, you know how we need all the help we can get, right?" She asked nervously. She saw Pluto nod slowly and she continued. "Well, what if we turned Bulma, Bra, Chi-chi, Jun and Maron into Inner Sailor Senshis?" She waited for the others response. "Hotaru, you are a genius." Usagi said hugging her around her neck. "I guess it couldn't hurt. But Usagi could only give them their powers, Serena is the only one who could appoint them as princesses." "Wait a minute!" Bulma interrupted. "You're going to make us Sailor Senshis?" She waited for the other girls to nod. "But I thought you had to be born on the planet and have to exhibit the Sailor Senshi's traits." "You don't necessarily have to be born on the planet." Usagi explained. "You can have their traits though. Every girl on this planet could become Sailor Senshi, it's just that I have to choose if I want her to become a Sailor Senshi. The only bad thing about selecting someone to become a Sailor Senshi is that it takes a year for them to learn the basics of their powers." "Well that's alright." Goku chirped in. He saw the confused looks on the new comers faces and decided to continue. "There's this room called the Spirit of Time where you could spend a year in their while a day passes out here." "Alright then. I'll train Bulma, Haruka can train Jun, Setsuna can train Chi-chi, Michiru can train Maron and Hotaru can train Bra." Usagi said pairing everyone off. "hey, what about the guys? Lord knows that they are out of shape." Haruka said poking Wufei in the ribs. "I am not out of shape onna." Wufei whispered. "Vegeta and the guys could get them back into shape." Hotaru said in- between her giggles. The other girls started to laugh. "Sorry Duo." Hotaru said once she got her laughter under control. "That's alright." He said aloud. He leaned towards Hotaru's ear. "The Shingami will get his revenge." He smirked as he saw Hotaru blush. Bra came up and started tugging on Usagi's pants leg. "So when do we become Sailor Senshis?" She asked. Usagi bent down to her level. "How about tomorrow?" Usagi asked. "Thank you Auntie Usagi. This is the best present I could ever get, and its not even my birthday." Bra said hugging Usagi's neck. "No problem kiddo." Usagi said hugging her back. "Hey, if Vegeta is ever mean to you just come to me okay?" "Okay." "Alright everyone," Chi-Chi said at midnight, "it's time for bed." "I'll show everyone to their rooms." Bulma said getting up from the couch. She led each couple into a room that was across the hall from each other. When she showed Hiiro and Usagi their room she stopped at the door and turned around with a huge grin. "Now I don't want any funny business alright?" "Bulma." Usagi gasped. "I thought you could trust me." She started to sniffle. She turned to Hiiro. "Hiiro, since Bulma doesn't trust me, you have to sleep on the floor." I'm only kidding. She thought to Hiiro. Hiiro sighed. "Fine." Bulma's grin faded. "I didn't mean that." Her grin came back again. "I'll just have Vegeta bring in another bed." She walked out of the room. "She's kidding. Right?" Hiiro asked wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her left shoulder. "Knowing her." She couldn't finish because Vegeta came in with another bed and put it on the opposite side of the room and left with a huge smirk. So not funny Veggie!! Usagi thought to Vegeta when she saw his smirk. She gave a big sigh. "Yes." Usagi said finishing her sentence from before. "But then again, I never did listen to her." "Didn't you just meet her?" "Yeah." She gave a low moan when she felt Hiiro rain kisses on her neck and felt his arms roam around. 


	9. Chapter 14 New Powers and Training

Chapter 14 - New Powers and Training  
  
After breakfast, everyone meet outside on Capsule Corporation's lawn. Usagi instructed Bulma, Bra, Chi-Chi, Jun, and Maron to get in a straight line. It took Usagi, almost all of breakfast to figure out who should become which senshi. She faced Bulma first. "Bulma, from what I've heard from everybody, you are a genius. You have invented many inventions, so I grant you the power of Mercury." The Ginzuishou glowed a light blue. The blue light formed into the transformation stick for Sailor Mercury. It floated to Bulma and landed in her palms. "All you have to say is Mercury Star Power." Usagi told Bulma. "Mercury Star Power!" In a swirl of blue ice Bulma, now stood as Sailor Mercury. However, her uniform was not like that of the original scouts. It was the same style as Goku. She had the navy blue weighted shirt, but unlike his gi, hers was a light blue instead of orange with a blue sash. She had the planet symbol of Mercury on the back and the Silver Alliance insignia in the front right side. She had a water sword strapped to her side and a trident going across her back. "Whoa." Usagi whispered to herself. Haruka straightened up after she got over the shock of seeing a different outfit. "How come the Inners get a different outfit?" She asked. "Don't worry, you'll get a different one to. We all will." Usagi informed them. Usagi then turned to Bra. "Bra, for having a child like nature, and being my niece, I grant you the power of the moon." The Ginzuishou glowed a light pink this time. The pink light formed into the transformation stick of Sailor Chibi Moon. It floated to Bra and landed in her palms. "All you have to say is Moon Cosmic Power. However, since you are very young, and are new to the Sailor powers I had to give moon rock in place of the Ginzuishou. I hope that's all right." Usagi explained. "That's okay Auntie Usagi." Bra said. "Moon Cosmic Power!" In a swirl of pink ribbons Bra, Now stood Sailor Chibi Moon. Her uniform was like that of the new outfit except her gi was a light pink with a pink sash. She had the crescent moon symbol on the back and the Silver Alliance insignia in the front right side. She had a moon sword strapped to her side and the moon scepter across her back. "I'm a Sailor Senshi! I'm a Sailor Senshi! I'm a Sailor Senshi!" Bra chanted over and over again. Usagi smiled and then turned to Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi, I've heard from almost everyone that you have a fiery temper." She saw Chi-Chi's eyes darken. "Which is a good thing." Usagi quickly added. "That is why I'm giving you the power of Mars." The Ginzuishou glowed a dark red. It transformed into the transformation stick for Sailor Mars. It floated Chi-Chi and landed in her palms. "Now, all you have to say is Mars Star Power." "Mars Star Power!" Chi-Chi yelled. In a swirl of red flames, Chi-Chi was gone and Sailor Mars stood in her place. She had a dark red gi with a red sash. She had the planet symbol of Mars on the back and the Silver Alliance insignia in the front right side. She had a fire sword strapped to her side and a ninja throwing stars strapped all around her sash. Usagi nodded and turned to Jun. "Jun, since you at least know the basics of fighting and your willingness to fight for what you believe in, I grant you the power of Jupiter." The Ginzuishou glowed a forest green. It transformed into the transformation stick for Sailor Jupiter. It floated Jun and landed in her palms. "Now, all you have to say is Jupiter Star Power." "Jupiter Star Power!" Jun yelled. In a swirl of electricity and leaves, Jun was gone and Sailor Jupiter stood in her place. She had a forest green gi with a green sash. She had the planet symbol of Jupiter on the back and the Silver Alliance insignia in the front right side. She had an electric sword strapped to her side and throwing knives strapped all around her sash. She nodded and crouched down to Maron's eye level. "Hi Maron." She said with a smile. "Hi Ms. Usagi." Maron said nervously. She looked at the ground and suddenly found it interesting. "You can call me Usagi if you want. Why so nervous?" She asked. "Well, you gave ice to Auntie Bulma, the moon to Bra, fire to Auntie Chi- Chi, and electricity to mommy. I just don't want so out of control." Maron confessed. Usagi smiled. "You wont get something out of control. In fact you just proved you deserved this power." "What?" Maron asked getting excited. It was like Christmas had come early. "Maron, for the love the love of nature, and the love for your friends and family, I grant you the power of Venus, the love planet." The Ginzuishou glowed a light orange. It transformed into the transformation stick for Sailor Venus. It floated Maron and landed in her palms. "Now, all you have to say is Venus Star Power." "Thank you Usagi." Maron said with a smile. "Venus Star Power!" Maron yelled. In a swirl of orange hearts, Maron was gone and Sailor Venus stood in her place. She had a light orange gi with an orange sash. She had the planet symbol of Venus on the back and the Silver Alliance insignia in the front right side. She had a love sword strapped to her side, a quiver of arrows and a bow strapped to her back. "Alright, now that we got the Inners, let get the Outers." Usagi said to her old and new Sailor Senshi. "Now, since you guys already have your planets I wont have to appoint them. Your outfits will be the same as the Inners and you will receive swords of your elements. The last thing: your weapons. Pluto will keep her Time Key, and Saturn will keep her glaive. Uranus will still have her Space Sword as well as daggers. Neptune will have her mirror and a trident as well." The Ginzuishou glowed a dark purple, a light purple, a sandy blond, and a sea green. Each color transformed into their respective transformation sticks and floated to their respective owners. "Well, I think we should heads towards Kami's Lookout now." Goku said after everything was taken care of. "First we need to know who can fly." Michiru replied. "I can." Jun said picking up Maron. "I'll take Maron." "Nobody else?" Usagi asked. She saw the rest of her new Inner Senshi shake their heads no. "That's the first thing you will learn then. Anyway, Vegeta can carry Bulma, Goku can carry Chi-Chi, and I'll carry Bra." "Yeah." Bra shouted. She jumped on Usagi's back. "Piggy back ride. Piggy back ride." "Alright, I'll give you a piggy back ride." Usagi said. She jumped in the air climbing higher and higher. By the time she was above the clouds, she realized that everyone was behind her. She turned and smiled at Hiiro. Goku led the way to Kami's Lookout. When they got there they saw Dende and Mr. Popo standing outside waiting for them. "Hello there." Dende bowed to everyone. He turned to the ten new people. "I'm Dende, the Earth Guardian. You must be Princess Serenity and her Outer Sailor Senshi." "Actually, my name is Usagi. Serenity is my sister." Usagi said politely. "I'm sorry." "That's okay. People get us confused all the time anyways." "Alright." Dende said back to Usagi. He turned back to everyone else. "The room is ready. If you will just follow me." Dende led them to the back of Kami's Lookout to two double doors. "Who is the first to go in?" "Bulma and I." Usagi informed him. "Alright." Dende opened the big doors and allowed for Bulma and Usagi to pass. "A couple of warnings first." Dende said stopping the two girls. "Do not wander far from the temple. The pressure gets lighter and the air gets thinner. Since you are basically going into an abyss, if you do wander out you will get lost." Dende told them. "I understand." Bulma and Usagi replied at the same time. "Good." Dende got of the way and allowed the two girls to finally pass.  
  
Once Bulma and Usagi finally got situated in the temple they decided to start with flying. So Usagi told her all about ki and how manipulate it. After about an hour and a half Bulma was flying. Now Usagi was teaching Bulma her old and new attacks. She told her to take her trident out. Usagi told her attacks and waited for her to throw them at her. Bulma was relentless at first, but Usagi insure her that she would be fine. So Bulma threw her Mercury Bubble Blast and everything went foggy. "Boo!" Usagi yelled behind Bulma. "Ahhhhh!" Bulma screamed. She turned around and looked at Usagi shocked. "How did you do that?! I can barely see two feet in front of me." Bulma asked. "I sensed your ki. I'll show you, once you get your attacks down." So for the next three days, Usagi showed Bulma the old attacks of Mercury and her new one, Mercury Blizzard Blast. Then thy progressed to manipulating ki and finally fighting. They spent the rest of the year sparing and throwing their attacks into empty space. On the next to the last day in there, Bulma came up to Usagi to answer some questions. "Usagi?" Bulma asked from the table. "Yeah." Usagi replied from the bed. "Can you ask you some questions?" "Sure." Usagi got up from her bed and walked over to Bulma. "What's up?" "If you are Sailor Moon, then what is Serena?" "She is Sailor Cosmos." Usagi saw the confused look on her face and decided to explain. "Cosmos is the legendary Sailor Senshi. It is said that she has all the powers of all the scouts including mine." "You mean you don't really know?" Bulma asked surprised. "Well, when kassan gave us our senshi powers, the Moon Kingdom was being attacked and we never got a chance to transform." "Oh." Bulma then decided to change the subject. "Will I still be able to fly and manipulate ki without transforming into Sailor Mercury?" "Of course. You just won't be able to use the Mercury attacks." Usagi said. "Oh. To bad, I actually like that new attack." Bulma said to herself. Then her eyes turned dark. "Usagi?" "Yeah." "Do you think I can have Dabura alone?" Bulma asked seriously. "I don't think." Usagi started. "Usagi, her turned my son and future sin to stone." "He also got my sister." Usagi saw Bulma sulk farther back in her chair and she bit her bottom lip. "How bout we fight him together?" She asked extending her had. Bulma's eyes sparkled. "Deal." Bulma said grabbing her and shaking it. "Now, let's spend the rest of our time in here training." "Right behind you." Usagi said running behind Bulma.  
  
The next day, the rest of the Z Gang, Sailor Senshi and Gundam Guys were waiting for Bulma and Usagi to come out of the Room of Spirit and Time. When they finally emerged, they were completely covered in cuts and bruises, but their gis were fully intacted. "Sorry Usagi, I guess I shouldn't have made the Gallic Gun that big." Bulma said walking out. "That's alright. I guess I shouldn't have used the Kamehameha Wave either." Usagi said with a sheepish grin. "By the way, thanks for showing the technique to me." "Hey, no problem." Bulma insured her. The Z Warriors stared at the two in shock. They had both mastered Vegeta and Goku's strongest attack. "Everyone, Bulma has an announcement to make." Usagi said getting everyone's attention. "Usagi and I have decided to take Dabura on alone." She stated calmly. Everyone, except for the Gundam Guys, started to argue about their rash decisions. "Quiet!" Usagi yelled. Once she had everyone's attention she decided to continue. "Have any of you realized that this wasn't your decision to make? No matter what you guys think, we will fight him whether you like it or not." Usagi informed them. She then decided to switch the subject. "Haruka, Chi-chi, you guys might want to go ahead and start your training." Before anyone could say another word, she jumped off of Kami's Lookout to find a secluded spot. Once there she lowered her ki to absolutely nothing. "There. Now no one can find me." She said to herself. "Are you sure about that?" a husky voice said from behind her. "Hiiro." She gasped as she turned around. "You scared me half to death." "Sorry." Hiiro said as he sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" "What are you talking about?" "Why do you and Bulma want to take on this Dabura by yourself?" He asked pulling her closer. "Well." She then went on telling him about what happened ever since she got in this dimension. By the time she got to Dabura and what he did to her sister she was close to tears. By the time she got to when she was under Babidi's spell she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt Hiiro's arms tighten around her. When she was done with her story she had cried herself to sleep. Hiiro picked her up and flew her back to Kami's Lookout. When he got there he was slightly surprised to find everyone still there. He asked Mr. Popo where there was a bed to lay her down. Once n the room, he laid her down and walked out to the argument that was still going on, and that started two and a half hours ago! 


	10. Chapter 15 Goodbye Dabura

Chapter 15 - Goodbye Dabura  
  
The days that were spent for training was going by really fast. Bulma, Bra, Chi-chi, Juun, and Marron got their old and new powers down pact. After everyone was done with their training they all went back to Capsule Corporation to rest for the big day. However, Bulma and Usagi couldn't sleep. Bulma showed her the gravity room and they spared all through the night. That was where Vegeta found the two at six in the morning. He was more surprised than he was impressed considering they were sparring at six hundred times normal gravity. "What are you two doing?" Vegeta asked when he opened the door. "What does it look like Vegeta" Bulma asked while she dodged Usagi's punch to her face. "Who knows." He walked over to the gravity machine. "Why don't you try and take me on?" He turned up the gravity to seven hundred. He had worked under this level before, but the girls haven't. "Vegeta!" Both girls screamed." "We haven't worked under this yet!" Bulma yelled. "Just wait till I get up! You are soo dead!" Usagi threatened. Vegeta just laughed. "Such small talk coming from someone who's on the floor." "Small talk?!" Usagi shrieked. "I'll show you small talk! Whenever your ready Bulma." "Right." She said while nodding her head. "Mercury Star Power." Bulma yelled. After the transformation was over, not only had her power level skyrocketed, but she was standing as well. She was now helping the Super Saiya-jin 2 Usagi up from the floor. "Thanks Bulma." She then turned to Vegeta. "Your ass is mine." She turned back to Bulma. "Some cover please." "No problem." She took the ice trident from her back and started twirling it above her head. "Mercury Bubble Blast!" Everything went foggy in seconds. "Ha. Do you think that this fog can protect you?" Vegeta sneered. "Of course not." Bulma said behind him. "Just annoy the hell out of you." Just as Vegeta turned around and grabbed her she fazed out. "To bad Veggie, you almost had me." Bulma taunted from somewhere inside the room. "Why don't you stop playing around and fight me." Vegeta yelled to the empty room. "What? The almighty Prince of Saiya-jins cant' find his sister or his wife in a room of fog? That's a shame." Usagi said. "Galitic Gun!" Both Usagi and Bulma yelled. A blue and silver Galitic Gun came at Vegeta from two different sides of the room. He barely had the time to turn Super Saiya-jin and dodged the attack. However, Bulma's attack caught Vegeta on his right side. "Good shot Bulma." Usagi said from behind her. "Thanks Usagi." Bulma said turning around. "I've always wanted to do that ever since I met the guy." She confessed. Next thing Bulma knew, she was on the floor and Usagi was flying back into the consol behind them. Then the fog started to lift and Vegeta was there holding his right arm and breathing heavily. "Mercury Blizzard Blast!" Bulma yelled pointing her trident at Vegeta, making his entire body be covered in ice. "Ugh." Usagi mumbled under her breath. "Did anyone get the number of that semi?" "Usagi are you okay?" she asked running towards her. "I'll be fine." She said standing up. She turned towards Vegeta and then back to Bulma. "I say we let him thaw out." She said with a wink. "I agree." She said nodding. "But first." she walked out of the gravity room with Usagi behind her, turned to the key pad on the door and turned it up to nine hundred. "Has he ever trained under that much before?" Usagi asked. "Nope." She saw the questioning look in Usagi's face and explained. "The gravity machine is hooked up to a monitor in my lab. Now I got a question for you." "Go ahead." "How come you broke out of my attack in training while Vegeta can't?" "Well, technically the planets powers aren't supposed to go against each other, especially Sailor Moon or Sailor Cosmos. I used the Ginzuishou so we could train. In other words, I really broke out because I used magic. Vegeta on the other, has not one single magic bon in his body." "I see." The walked to the dining room and found everyone eating breakfast. "Food!" Usagi squealed. She ran to the buffet and stacked her plate. "Hey, save some for Vegeta." Goku told Usagi in mid bite. "Vegeta won't be joining us. He's cooling down." Usagi informed them. Bulma practically snorted in her orange juice. "What's so funny?" Hotaru asked. "I'll tell you later, kay?" "Okay Usagi-mama." Hotaru said. "Bulma! Usagi!" A voice boomed through the house. "I thought he couldn't break through the attack without magic." The now paled faced Bulma said when she turned to Usagi. "He's not supposed to." Usagi replied. She turned to everyone else with questioning looks on their faces. "Heehee. Got to go." She and Bulma ran through the back door just as Vegeta burst through into the dinning room. "Where are they?" He asked. "You just missed them." Goku said looking at Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, why do you have ice in your hair?" "Never mind Kakarrotto." He ran through the back door and followed Usagi and Bulma's ki signature. Just as he left Hotaru started giggling. "What is it?" Duo asked. "I know why they were laughing." Hotaru said in a singsong voice. "Why?" Quatre asked. "Bulma used the Mercury Blizzard Blast Technique." Michiru said between giggles. The rest of the Sailor Senshi burst out laughing while the Gundam Guys and Z Warriors still looked confused. "The technique makes whatever it touches freeze." The usually stotic Setsuna replied. A course of "oohs" greeted Setsuna's answer.  
  
With Usagi and Bulma "Where are we going?" Bulma asked Usagi after flying about thirty minutes. "If we were planning on hiding from Vegeta we should have landed and lowered our kis." "We're not hiding from Vegeta." Usagi replied. "Then what are we doing?" "This is the only way I could think of where we can go to Dabura without worrying the others." Usagi said quietly. "Oh." Bulma whispered. They flew for about another fifteen minutes before they came to Babidi's house/spaceship. "So this is it huh?" Bulma asked. "Yep. This is Babidi's hideout." She flew down to the ship and "lightly" knocked. "Door was open." She yelled down. "Come on." She jumped down level after level with mercury behind her. When they were on their last level she only had to wait five minutes before Vegeta came down. "What the hell do you think you're doing down here?" Vegeta demanded. "We're going to fight Dabura and kill him." Mercury said. "I second that." Moon said. "Well I don't." Dabura said coming through the door on the side. "What makes you think, you can kill me, or come close to it?" He taunted. "Because I said so." Moon and Mercury said at the same time. "So what. I am Dabura! The Demon King! No one can beat me." "Mercury Bubble Blast!" The whole room went foggy in mere seconds. "Do you think that this puny fog can save you?" Dabura asked looking around the room. "Nope." A voice said from his right. "Just annoy the hell out of you." A different voice said from his left.. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Moon Tiara Magic!" The two attacks came on each side of Dabura, followed by a kick in the stomach and the back of the head. "You bitches." Dabura spat out when he got off the floor. "You'll pay for that." "How come when people say that they cant back it up?" Moon asked no one in particular. Unknown to tm, Dabura sent two ki blasts to Moon and mercury's backs. They howled in pain. When the dust cleared their backs had deep gashed like they had been whipped. "I hope you know that those ki blast had my blood in it. Blood that is poisonous to anyone except me. The only way the poison won't kill you is to kill me." "You got it." Bulma said getting her trident. "Mercury Blizzard Blast!" She pointed her trident at Dabura and watched him freeze before she passed out. With the energy drain she detransformed back into Bulma. Using the last of her strength, Usagi sent a powerful kick to his torso, shattering him to a million pieces. She felt the poison start to dissipate but she was still tired from training all night. She collapsed on the floor. Vegeta, who hadn't done anything, watched the whole battle with amusement. When Dabura sent those ki blasts and told them what was in them Vegeta wanted to go and rip his head of himself. But then Bulma froze Dabura and Usagi sent her shattering kick. Then they started to collapse. He walked over to the two and picked them up. He flew back to Capsule Corporation and flew through Usagi's window. He laid her on the bed and walked out to his room where he laid Bulma on his bed. He walked down stairs only to find Mirarai and Chibi Trunks, Piccolo, Kuririn, Goten, and Serena standing in the living room with everyone staring at tem in confusion. "Veggie." Serena said walking to her brother. "What happened to Babidi and Dabura?" "You mean you don't remember?" Goku asked. "Remember what?" Mirarai Trunks rubbing his temple to stop the oncoming headache. "Well you, Chibi Trunks, Piccolo, Kuririn, Goten, and Serena were turned to stone." Haruka told them. "But the spell can only be broken if Dabura is dead." Setsuna replied. "He is dead." Vegeta said. "But how?" Chi-chi asked. "Bulma and Usagi killed him." "What?" Everyone in the room exclaimed. "Is mommy and Auntie Usagi all right?" Bra asked walking up to her dad in tears. "They'll be alright." He insured her and picked her up. "They just need some rest." "Well Quatre still needs to be trained in magic, and the guys need to learn our way of fighting." Haruka said changing the subject. She saw the horrified looks on the guys' faces and tried so hard not to laugh. "Not as Sailor Senshi." "So who's training who?" Hotaru asked. "Well, I'll have to train Quatre if he needs to know magic." Serena said. She took a minute to try and figure out how to pair off the guys. "Vegeta will train Hiiro, Piccolo will train Duo, Mirarai Trunks will train Trowa, and Goku will train Wufei." She took another pause as she realized something. "Wait a minute, how was Bulma able to help Usagi?" "Usagi gave Bulma, Bra, Chi-chi, Juun and Marron Senshi Powers." Hotaru replied. "It was my idea. However, they can't become princess without you." "Who has what planet?" "Bulma is Sailor Mercury, Bra is Sailor Mini Moon, Chi-chi is Sailor Mars, Juun is Sailor Jupiter, and Marron is Sailor Venus." Hotaru answered. "I'll make them princess later, promise. But in the meantime, we have to get these guys into shape." 


End file.
